Ghost of Our Past
by angelic memories
Summary: **Complete** A sequel to A Haunting from the Past - After cutting himself off from everyone and everything around him the terrible taiyoukai is faced with the miko of his past and slowly begins to take an interest in the woman.
1. Encounter One: Midday Meal Messages

I wasn't going to continue this story at first. However, a lot of people really wanted me to. I liked the first part by itself and find it is perfect on its own yet I did leave it open so I will close it off. I made this sequel to explain what happens with Sesshomaru and Kagome afterwards, for all those who are dying to know. It will make better sense if you do read the one-shot _A Haunting from the Past_ however, it's not necessary. It's also not necessary to read this one if you like the way the other one ended. For this reason I will post this one as a different story.

Oh yeah one more thing: I don't have any intentions to make this story as long as my other stories. Probably a few chapters but that's about it. Nor will the story be update as often... there are many other story ideas I have in my head that I want to work out.

* * *

Disclaimer: AHHHHHH!!!!! I had a dream that Inuyasha wasn't mine. What do you mean it wasn't a dream?

* * *

Encounter One - Midday Meal Messages

She twirled her hair around her finger, a bad habit she had picked up long ago. She was sitting at her small kitchen table waiting for the kettle to whistle its tune signalling that the water has reached a boil. Across from the table, her guest sat. He was different from the last time she had seen him. Over five hundred years for him, but only five years for her.

His hair was still long; the silver shaded with white when the light hit it on angles, shimmered under the incandescent lighting in the kitchen. It was his face she wanted to study; however, she didn't want to stare. With his hair pulled back, she could see his cheeks bare of the two striped magenta markings. His eyes were the usual gold, but his eyelids were also free of his normal markings. The blue crescent moon the he proudly wore in the feudal era was also gone.

Kagome thought that it was sadly ironic. He was once a proud taiyoukai who showed his bloodline through his markings but was now forced to hide and become that which he openly despised. She looked to his hands placed on the table in front of him. They were normal looking, but long for a human male. Sesshomaru had kept his claws.

She had to admit he looked good in a business suit. He had unbuttoned his jacket and rid himself of the tie. The top two buttons of his dress shirt was opened parted slightly to give a glimpse of his bare chest.

His eyes were darting to her few possessions in the area. They lingered on something behind her, and she was trying to remember what was behind her without looking when the kettle began its warning whistle.

"Do you have any preferences?" Kagome asked the youkai quietly. She turned off the stove and moved the kettle from the back burner to the one in front. She reached for a bag of tea she often enjoyed when he spoke up.

"That one," her hand had wrapped around the blend her grandfather was known for making.

The woman wondered how he knew what she had without looking past her...or her telling him. It took a few seconds for her to remember that he could probably smell the types she had. She continued to make the two cups in silence. Her eyes darted to Sesshomaru who was still looking at the things behind where she would sit. She glanced over and noticed pictures on the table. She had plenty of them. It wouldn't hurt to give him a few if he wanted them.

There were some from the past and many of the present. Rin and Jaken's ghosts forms could be seen in some of the pictures, some better than others. She had got the idea to take pictures when Jaken had mentioned it and how he had seen it on a show about the paranormal. She had gone out to buy a camera and tested it out. Sure enough after developing some of the picture she could see their forms in the pictures. Oddly, the person who had developed them for her asked her about her technique saying she liked it. Kagome had to tell the gentlemen they were a friend's and she was only having the pictures developed for them.

The ones from the past were when she took a few disposable cameras to take pictures for her grandfather, mother and brother. Many pictures had Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara in them. Others of the landscape and random people they met. They had run into Sesshomaru during that time so there were a few of the inu brothers battling and then a few of Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. She had been using the photos at first to jog her little ghosts' memory. Later Rin asked for the woman to keep them out so she could look at them from time to time.

Kagome turned and took the cups to the table. She placed one near Sesshomaru and then walked to her side of the table to place her own cup down. She moved to the stand with the scattered pictures. She had doubles and triples of most of them so it wasn't a big deal for Sesshomaru to have some.

She picked out a few with the little girl posing in the frame. There was a cute one of her chasing after Jaken with flowers. Another of Jaken covered in flowers and one of the small group leaving. Ah-Un was carrying Rin on his back and the little girl was turned and waving. Jaken was grumbling and Sesshomaru had his back turned walking away. Her more current ones were of Rin and Jaken around the house and Shrine grounds. Her favourite was the two little ghosts under the tree of ages. Rin had managed to pull the little toad youkai into a tight hug. She returned to the kitchen table and took her seat. She then slid the small pile of photos across the smooth wooden surface.

"Here, I have plenty," the miko offered. Sesshomaru remained still. His eyes were gazing at the top picture where Rin was attempting to put on traditional miko clothing over her ghost form. "She was tired of wearing the same thing," Kagome told him.

"Hn," they remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Why you, miko? How are you still alive? You are human, yet you live," he questioned her, choosing where the conversation would go.

"Eight years ago, on my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down a well by a Mistress Centipede. I was time travelling for those two years from here, where I was born, and the feudal era. I am only twenty-three nearly twenty-four. Where you have lived the five hundred years to get here. I only had to jump in a well to get back here."

"Why didn't you return?" the miko hadn't return to the time he knew well. His brother had questioned him after the battle if he had seen the girl, but she had vanished. Her scent faded in the wind ending at the end of the battlefield.

"I didn't choose to come back here. After you helped me get the Shikon-no-Tama from Naraku I ran to get the rest of the shards. I made a wish when I completed the jewel and I reappeared on this side of the well. I tried many times to get back but I couldn't. The well has sealed up. "

"Hn," Sesshomaru grabbed the photos. "We will reschedule our meeting for tomorrow. Meet me by the elevator downstairs at 11:30."

He stood, grabbed his jacket, and showed himself out. Kagome had been expecting something more. He didn't ask the questions she thought he would. He didn't even drink his tea. The woman leaned back into her chair, crossed her arms, and made a very good impression of a growl. But then, she sighed, before she sat up at a thought that drifted into her head.

She was suppose to be at work. It was only nearing three, and she had another four or five hours of work. Not only that, but Sesshomaru had left, and her car was still in the employees' parking garage. If Sesshomaru knew she was here and the circumstances behind her not being at work he wouldn't fire her right?

_I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind if he does._

She flinched when her phone rang. For a few seconds, she debated if she should pick it up. She was supposed to be at work and most people knew this. Still it could be important and you never know when you might regret not answering a phone call. She ran to grab the phone on the third ring.

"Hello, Higurashi residence."

"Miss. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho just called to inform me that you will be needing a ride tomorrow morning. A car will be sent to pick you up at six. Please be ready and I hope your mother is okay. These things are really unpredictable," Kagome could tell it was Sesshomaru's secretary from earlier. Her voice sounded overly chirper.

"Oh, thanks."

There was a soft click before she hung up the phone. She would have to ask Sesshomaru the details about her mother's condition. He must have made an excuse for her. That was clear enough from the last statement the woman on the phone made. What wasn't clear was why he did it. He was a cold hearted killing machine in the past. The only people he had ever cared about were Rin and Jaken, though he didn't show it well.

Yet five hundred years had past. Anything could have changed him—like a family. He could be mated and have children for all she knew. Then there was his appearance. He looked like an ordinary human and she could not get over this fact. He had always hated humans, with the exception of Rin. Now he was living as one. It made her head spin thinking about all these things.

The sad thing was she couldn't help but think he looked really good as a human in his expensive suit. But seeing him alive confirmed that there were youkai alive and hiding. It would explain why her powers were never settle. She wondered how many youkai were out there. Or even hanyou. Thinking this way made her thoughts turn to Inuyasha. Could he be alive? Would Sesshomaru know? _I will ask him tomorrow. Maybe…_

With her mind made up she left the house to walk to the store. She didn't want to be in her house alone at the moment. It only reminded her that she wouldn't be able to talk to Rin and Jaken again. She was happy they were able to move on but she was going to be lonely at night.

The next morning the car pulled into her drive at exactly six o'clock. The driver, a short young man with blonde hair, got out and opened her door as she approached.

"Thanks," she said before getting in.

"My pleasure," he replied before closing the door.

The drive was short and she was dropped off right in front of the main doors. When she walked in Marie ran to her and gave her a hug.

"I was so worried about you when you didn't return. I thought he fired you," she was talking about their boss. There were very few who every saw him and there was always a mysterious air about the topic of the boss, especially since no one ever called him by name. He was represented by the boss or _he_.

"No, I wasn't fired," she assured her.

"I know that now. I'm so sorry Kagome about everything. I only found out this morning. Are you sure you're okay to come here? Shouldn't you be caring about your mother?" Marie asked with a look of concern.

"She's fine now," she wondered what would happen if they found out her mother didn't live inside the city anymore. She never really got around to talking to too many people at work about personal information.

"If you say so. Since you are here maybe you can help me out. There was a hacking last night. Some information went missing but we can find out what," the woman handed her supervisor the papers she was holding in her hands. "This is what we do know."

Kagome looked through it. All of it was pointless and useless. "Keep it. I will take care of it. However my meeting was rescheduled for 11:30, so I won't be here."

"Right. Good luck, just in case I don't see you later today. Oh and I hope your mother gets better."

Thankfully only those who didn't need to know the information about her absence wouldn't find out her 'mother' issues. Though, that wouldn't last long. She was sure her whole floor would know by tomorrow morning. There was an excellent grapevine here.

"Thanks, I need to get on with this," Kagome moved to the elevator to head to her office on the fourth floor.

Kagome was busy trying to decode the pages upon pages of information that came through with the hack from last night, as she was so deep into her work she didn't even notice the time flying by. That is until Marie came in and asked her if she would be leaving soon. The woman looked to her clock and gasped. She jumped from her seat and grabbed a new folder with her program information in it for the meeting. Gathered her belongs in her purse and slid into the jacket of her suit.

She had five minutes to make the journey downstairs. She ran the whole way to the elevator in the employee's garage and stop just as it opened to Sesshomaru's figure. He arched an eyebrow at her bent over and panting form.

"Sorry... I just have to ... catch my... breath," she managed to draw it out. Sesshomaru began to walk to his car only a few feet away.

He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. She stopped before getting in, remembering what happened the last time she let him drive her somewhere.

"You're not going to leave me somewhere right?" after all, she didn't want to leave her car here for a second night. She had errands to do later.

"We will return after lunch," his baritone voice flowed through the area.

"Right," she got in and let him close the door.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. The silence wasn't as unbearable like the drive last night. Not knowing where she was being taken did bother her though.

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her question.

"Do you make it a habit to run late for meetings and appointments?" he asked her instead.

"No, not normally. It just so happens that your company was hacked into last night, though I am sure you are already aware of that, and I am the one who was assigned to find out who it was and what they took. I lost track of time that's all. _And _I wasn't late," the woman huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru stopped at a red light. He could feel her eyes on him, but ignored it. Kagome forgot about not staring. She was still amazed about how he looked. Maybe it was time to figure out how, before they went to a public place.

"How did you do that? The looks, I mean," she questioned.

"I have always been capable of hiding my demonic appearance. All powerful youkai can do it, if they have a humanoid form," Sesshomaru let his foot hit the gas at the green light.

"Oh, I see," Kagome let her eyes glide to check the view out the front window.

Buildings whizzed by at the speed. The area of town they were in had little traffic slowing them down.

"I suppose if I ask you again where we're going you won't answer," if first you don't succeed, try, try, again.

"Hn."

Kagome was left to the silence and the images of people, buildings, parks, random trees, and other odd objects past by them in blurs. Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru pulled into a parking lot of a really expensive restaurant.

"Wait a minute," the woman followed Sesshomaru out of the car and grabbed his sleeve. He looked to her, then her hand on his person, then back to her again. "This place is way over my budget," she explained.

Sesshomaru snorted at her comment. Then tugged his arm from her and turned to the entrance. "I invited you, therefore I will be paying."

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was having lunch with Sesshomaru. Of course, it was technically a meeting. Yet, she couldn't get over the fact that she would be eating with the great Western Lord. Although, she had to admit the place was beautiful. The restaurant was overlooking the bay and all the sides were glass.

Sesshomaru was halfway up the stairs so she ran to catch up with him. She looked to him and thought she saw a smirk disappearing from his face. With the little sleep she had the night before she blamed it on her nerves and lack of sleep.

The inside of the restaurant was just as impressive as the outside. Everything from the decor, table settings, and furnishings showed class and taste. A woman seated them at a table closer a window wall in the corner. Kagome loved the breathtaking view before them. Sesshomaru studied the miko from his past as she took in the sights to see. It was one of his favourite places to eat. He was hoping she would enjoy it too, but he wasn't sure why that was.

He had thought about a lot of things last night. It was the first time in a long time he let himself think of the past. Most of the time it hurt him. It pained him when he remembered that he had failed his retainer. More importantly he let harm come to his ward, his pup, when he promised to protect her. He had wandered the past five hundred years with no other pack for they were all dead. He never got close to anyone in that time. He had neglected his pack before and feared he would do it again.

But through all that death this miko had made it. She was there before it had happened and was here now after it had happened. She was a link to his happiness before. A link to his past. A link to the two little ones he cared about. He had no doubt that she saw him as a link too. For this reason he was willing to try again.

Rin had told him this woman had helped her. Yet this wasn't the reason why he was taking an interest in her. She was the last and it was his right to take care of her. She once was part of his half brother's pack and with his brother gone it was now Sesshomaru's responsibility to care for her. In finding her, he now had a pack again.

The waitress came and handed Sesshomaru a menu and Kagome a guest menu.

"There's no prices in here," the woman stated from across the table.

Sesshomaru smirked. He never showed emotion to anyone but he couldn't stop himself. Like earlier he let his smirk show. This time the miko caught it and she gasped.

"You need not worry about the price of your meal. Please order something you will like," Sesshomaru commented to her obvious explanation.

The choices on the menu overwhelmed her. There were many different languages and she knew enough to decide which were which language but not to read them. She looked it over for a few seconds before giving up. She liked trying new things but didn't want to order something she didn't like. She felt it would be an insult to Sesshomaru.

"I can't decide, can you recommend something?" she asked him. She could only hope he would pick something that she would like.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and the waitress came over immediately.

"Your best white wine and we'll have the chef's speciality," the youkai ordered. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the woman in front of him the whole time. Kagome was beginning to wonder if he was up to something. She wouldn't put it pass him.

The waitress left only to return with salad, bread and their drink. The youkai didn't touch the leafy matter on his plate. The woman picked at it with her fork for a bit. She had never participated in a lunch meeting and she wasn't sure when it was appropriate for certain conversation topics.

"I have looked through your program details. It is rather impressive from someone of your age. The heads of Yukei and Tacahi as well as a few others will be here in a week. I will require you to present your program in detail. This is an important meeting, miko, in persuading them to accept this program they will also be consenting in joining with my company," Sesshomaru was always one to get serious issues out of the way. Anything with business came first before moving to personal issues.

"Right, more pressure. You realize I still don't know how these things work right?" Kagome was one of the newest to the company. She sat back more in her chair.

"I have faith in your ability to learn what you need to fast. I will help you in anyway possible. Tomorrow we will go over what will be in presentation. The heads will be looking for specific details. There is also the outlet of your presentation. Your looks and how it is presented will create an impression of how I handle my company," he looked over her as she fiddled with a leaf on her plate.

"So you're telling me that the whole company's actions are all depended on the effect on these people?" she didn't need an answer. "I really didn't ask for this, but it looks like I have no choice. However, I am going to do some things under my conditions."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nearly smilied, the miko was still strong minded. She wouldn't let people walk over her in the past so he was not surprised to see she was no different in this era. He would let her have a say before putting her in her place.

"First, I am not doing things at your beck and call. I have other duties and responsibilities elsewhere. Plus, I won't be following you around town trying to figure out where we are going. Or in our case where you are dragging me by force," Kagome let her arms cross in front of her and stared the youkai dead in the eyes. They didn't flicker with fright like some of the people she knew.

"Second, I am not a miko anymore. I gave that up when I was forced back into this era. My name is Kagome or, for business matters, Ms. Higurashi. Third, I thought you might like to know in advance since I know how some of the pig-headed pricks that run business are. I will not put up with any one degrading me or insulting me because I am young and a woman. Or any other racist, sexist comment that you can think of," she finished her rant in one breath and took a deep breath after the last word was out.

"To think that you believe you can order me what to do. I am more powerful then when I first met you five hundred years ago. I not only hold your life in my hands but also your job," he wouldn't actually harm her but she didn't need to know that. "I will call you whatever I see fit to title you. That includes miko. Don't presume that you can just give up the power you were born with. I will always be taiyoukai even if I appear human," for a brief second Kagome could see Sesshomaru`s markings as he flashed his true appearance. "However, I do agree that no one will insult you in anyway. I will not tolerate it in my presence. There is nothing to fear there," he concluded.

Before the woman could argue back, the food came. The waitress placed the meal down before asking if they needed anything else. Sesshomaru didn't answer so Kagome shook her head slightly. She looked to her plate to study to see what she had gotten herself into. She had never seen the particular dish before but it looked edible. So she raised her fork to take her first bite.

It was delicious. The taste melting on her taste buds. Sesshomaru watched as her expression changed. Something had told him she would like it and to see that she did made him happy he made the right choice. Now he couldn't stop staring at the beauty before him and wonder why she was affecting him more and more.

"This is really good," the woman cut into his thoughts, "do you eat here often?"

"No, not really," he replied, beginning his own meal not looking down to his plate. He kept his eyes on the miko on the opposite of the table.

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't assume things like that."

"You have changed very little from the last time I have met you," he commented. Kagome was caught off guard at the amount he had spoken to her so far. She didn't have to force the youkai to talk.

"But you have only just become reacquainted with me. How can you tell so soon? I have only spoken to you yesterday and right now."

Sesshomaru chuckled. Surprised, her eyes went wide at the sound. She couldn't believe the quick sound that came from him as if it was natural.

"I am a great judge of character. Now please finish your meal," Sesshomaru let his eyes fall from the miko to his plate.

Kagome nodded and started on her plate again. A short while later, they were finished. Sesshomaru gestured to the waitress for the last time. He paid the bill, not letting the female programmer to see the cost. Then he stood, followed by Kagome, and made his way to the door. The woman was confused. She had once again expected a little more. But she didn't know the right way to voice her concerns.

The two made their way back to Sesshomaru's car and he held the door open for her once more and then shut it behind her. The woman had to admit that the youkai was very gentleman like and she wondered if he had always been this way or if modern times had changed him.

The youkai in question got into his car and started to find his way back, taking the same path back to the building they both worked at.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome interrupted the silence mid-way through the drive.

"Hn," he replied only to tell her she had his attention. His eyes darted to her figure in the passenger seat but this went unnoticed by the woman looked out of the window to the pasting roadside.

"I was wondering why you haven't asked anything? I know it may not be my place to ask but I though for sure that the invitation for lunch was to talk about them."

"Hn."

He didn't want to admit that she was right and if truth be told he was avoiding the subject at hand. He just didn't want to talk too much about the past that he had hidden and buried deep within his mind. He only let those thoughts out when he was home alone at night.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry," Kagome's fingers fidgeted in her lap. It annoyed Sesshomaru. The scent of guilt on his nose also bothered him.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Kagome turned her head to him at his question. Why did he want to know? "I don't know yet. I left it free sine I have the meeting that afternoon," an honest enough answer but the truth was that all of her friend were busy that weekend.

"Hn," the youkai let a few ideas play in his head before continuing with the line of thought that began the conversation. "I will pick you up at seven."

"Pick me up at seven? To go where?" she had warned him about this didn't she? She was going to have to warn him again. "I told you I wouldn't be dragged around blindly."

"You will be ready at seven," he didn't budge an inch.

Was he deaf? No that could be it he was a youkai after all. But it proved that she was going to have to teach him exactly who was in charge of Kagome Higurashi. "To go where?"

"Dress formally," Sesshomaru had reached the employee's garage and parked in his spot before exiting the car without another word. He waited for Kagome to get out before locking the door and then leaving to the elevator.

"Sesshomaru..."

"It's Mr. Taisho here Ms. Higurashi."

_That prick is going to get it._ She thought as she watched the elevator doors close. She wanted nothing more then to wring the youkai's neck. But at least she had a few days to think about whether she would play along with his plans or not. Besides, he could tell her what to do but she would choose if she wanted to do it or not.

The determined woman turned on her heel to the other exit out of the garage. She had work to do and things to plan. She also had to get ready for the meeting that she was stuck going to. Her life was getting complicated but she was slightly grateful for this. Her mind would stay off of the fact that she was going to be going home to an empty house every night.

* * *

Yeah well that's it for now. I will update when I can. Once again... you are not required to review but I will reply to you if you do. Oh and for those who did review to _A Haunting from the Past..._ and are reading this. Thank you... you help me make this decision. I don't know how to reply to those of you who admitted they cried expect that I teared up a little while writing it. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I am happy it affected others just as much.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008


	2. Encounter Two: Discussions During Dinner

* * *

Disclaimer: So umm... yeah... they don't belong to me... and it doesn't bug me at all.....at least not that much.

* * *

Encounter Two - Discussions During Dinner

The next few days past by slowly. Kagome would go home each night and attempt to ignore the echo that plagued the rooms. She had thought that if she was busy then she wouldn't think about the issue of her loneliness. But she had grown accustom to the giggling and shouting of Rin and Jaken. This led Kagome to a new habit.

Kagome reached the front entrance and opened the door. Her keys dangled in her hand for a few seconds until she let them fall from her fingers to a table in the hall. Her coat was tossed to the back of a chair nearby and her shoes slide off randomly on the floor. All she wanted to do was relax a little from the meeting that she had just gotten out of.

The woman's feet carried her to the living room where she turned on her stereo. A mix CD played a few random songs over and over to fill the house with noise. It made her feel a little less alone. Next she went into the kitchen and pulled out a slice of leftover pizza. She placed it on a plate and took it to the living room not even bothering to heat the small amount of food up.

Kagome let the television flicker in silence. She wasn't really watching it. It was just something to do while she ate. Her clock chimed six and her phone rang starling her enough that her body jolted upon hearing the two sets of ringing. The only occupant of the house walked over to the home and answered it.

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Miko I wished to inform you that your presentation was well done. The heads were very impressed with your work. Congratulations. Let me remind you that I will be picking you up in an hour," there was a brief feeling in the woman's stomach that Sesshomaru was smirking. Perhaps he knew before she uttered her next words.

"Damn it," Kagome had forgotten about the dinner date.

"Hn. I take it your memory is not what it use to be?" the sound of mockery from Sesshomaru.

"I take offence to that. I had a full schedule today, sorry to upset your highness by forgetting a dinner date. I don't think I can make it though."

"You are the one who said you are doing nothing. Unless of course you wish to stay home alone for the night contemplating other events you can occupy your time with," it was very scary, the way that Sesshomaru could guess the thing that bother a person the most.

"No, I'll go," she was always telling herself she didn't like being home alone so she reasoned that this was the only reason why she wanted too go.

"Formal wear, at seven," there was dead air left as Sesshomaru hung up, which was followed shortly by Kagome.

Her closet was fairly limited and she wasn't sure she had anything formal. If she didn't then it was just one more reason to not go. Kagome found her way up to the wardrobe in her room. A few minutes later proved she had been right. She wasn't one to go out and buy formal clothing at random. There was no need for it before in her life.

_Except graduation._ This thought reminded her of the dress her mother had hidden shortly after her daughter had graduated from her program. Though, her mother had said the dress was special and meant to be cherished, this was an emergency. Besides, why buy a dress to wear only once?

The woman began her search it began in her mother=s former room and ending in the spare room. Hanging on a metal hanger was the burgundy dress along with its shawl. On the floor were the shoes she had chosen to go with the dress. Her hand reached out to touch the silk fabric. It was the most expensive article clothing she owned. The only reason her family could afford it in the first place was her father. When he had died, he had left all his money to his family. Most of it went to his children. A part of his will read:

_I wish to take part in my children's life, even in death. _

_Money will be no obstacle for their education and _

_other such activities._

Her mother had invested the money only using it when she had to. It wasn't until after Kagome graduated that Kagome learned about the rest of will. Sure she had suspected their was a lot of money involved, after all her mother never had to work and they were very well off, but she never imagined that she would be given a large sum of money right after her graduation. Her mother explained it was her father's wish for her to receive the rest of the money she never used and then handed the young woman an account book.

Nearly five hundred thousand dollars helped her get a car and pay for a new wardrobe for work . There wasn't anything else she needed to spend the leftover money on so she saved it, like her mother Her mind reasoned that you never knew when you would be in a tight situation. She had yet to touch it since her very short shopping spree. Most of the time she forgot she even had all that money and it led her to think that she may use it one day to open her own business.

Kagome let the dress slide from the hanger into her hands, snatched up the shoes, then made her way back to her room. It took a little over forty minutes to get a quick shower, her hair dry, make-up on, and slip on her dress. She didn't like being rushed but she managed.

The woman made her way down to the living room and was tying the lace of her black dress shoes when the door bell sounded. With one shoe on and the other off she walked to the door and opened it for her guest.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorframe with a white suit, maroon dress shirt and tie, holding flowers. It was strange that the colour of his shirt and her dress nearly match, almost like they had planned it. The colours look so familiar on him, it was a thought of his past image that reminded her of the colouring of his haori in the feudal era.

The red roses were placed in her hands as he walked into the house, taking a sit in the living room. 'You're early," she looked to the clock on the wall. There was still ten minutes before she had to be ready.

"To ensure you are indeed dress and ready to go on time."

"Let me get a vase for these," she gestured to the roses, "Then I can finish getting ready."

Sesshomaru nodded. It had taken mere seconds for him to memorize the image of the miko. He like the look of the deep red dress on her, a strap of material was the only thing holding the dress up in a halter style fashion. The back was low, only beginning near the small of her back. There was a high v cut decorating the front, showing very little cleavage. It pleased him that she was not one to strut around like some women did, barely hiding their breast from view. The dress was form fitting from her waist up but slowly loosen to the ankles. A slit in the material showed her left leg from the knee down. He noticed right away she was limping from only wearing one shoe. The shoe in question was black and the straps made criss-cross patterns up her leg to the knee joint. It was a simple dress but the make was surely expensive. The material a rare silk, probably imported. He was shocked someone who appeared so conservative would own something like this.

Kagome made her way back from the kitchen. The flowers were in a glass vase. Which she placed on a low table in front of him. She picked up the abandoned shoe she had yet to put on. The youkai directed his gaze to the flowers but couldn't stop himself from watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Her slim fingers worked out a knot in one of the straps before twisting the string like material around and around her leg. The skirt of her dress was hiked up to her knees as she finished tying the straps in place.

After her shoe was on she vanished only to return moments later with a black silk purse and a shawl draped from one elbow, around her back, to the other elbow.

"I'm ready," she exclaimed in a low voice.

Sesshomaru stood slowly, straightened his suit, then walked to the door and held it open for the woman. She walked out but had to wait till he closed the door to lock it. Her key, finished with its task,, was placed in her little bag. The tai-youkai continued to be courteous by opening the door of the white limo. She has assumed that Sesshomaru would drive them again. Apparently Kagome was wrong, but she got in without a word and slid to the other side. The silver haired Inu shut the door after he entered the vehicle. He motioned to the driver through the open window dividing the front of the limo from the back. Sesshomaru pressed a button and the window began to ascend.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome began after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn."

"Where are we going?" she began her 'ask a million and one questions' game. It reminded him of Rin but the thought left his mind as soon as it came.

"Dinner," he replied in a bored tone only known to him. He was aware that the answer would anger her.

He wondered how much patience she had. She was dealing with his actions considerably well. The miko was also waiting for him to tell her when he was ready to deal with the past. She seemed to understand him more then he would have originally guessed. But it didn't bother him. He liked distance when it came to people. The miko was an exception. The woman was just over twenty and had dealt with what had happened in the past. He had been trying to deal with it for over 500 years but had yet to accept things. Perhaps she was the key. Maybe this is why he was calm and content when she was around.

"You know what I mean!" she interrupted his thoughts. The anger radiating off her filled confined area quickly.

"Consider it a surprise," he smirked upon seeing her eyes narrow.

"Whatever," the miko crossed her arms and lean further into the seat. Her eyes darted to the object through the tinted windows, passing by too quickly to register any details. "No more 'formal' surprises. I don't have the clothing for it."

He was about to do something he never did but couldn't correct the action in time. The word rolled off his tongue, "You look beautiful."

Kagome nearly missed the words. His voice was low but she knew he had said it when she looked to him and he turned his face away.

"What did you say?" it was still socking, "Did you just give me a compliment?"

"Hn."

Kagome decided not to push the issue any further. "You look pretty good yourself," okay so she would slightly.

"Pretty good?" he was told my many throughout the years that he looked amazing, hot, charming, excellent, handsome, attractive but not pretty good. "Only pretty good?" it was a hit to his ego.

"Don't push things. I'm still mad you're dragging me out to some unknown place yet again."

"You could have said no," he pointed out.

"Would you have accepted that answer?" she retorted.

"Of course not."

"Exactly."

Kagome turned back to the window. Waiting for them to make it to their destination. The limo stopped in front of another extravagant building unfamiliar to the woman. The place looked ancient but modern. It was made of white stone and wooden frames. Flowers and vines decorated the outside walls. On the west side there was an outdoor balcony. To enter the restaurant you had to walk over a small footbridge.

Sesshomaru offered his arm to the black-haired beauty standing beside him. She was going to decline but he had a look in his eyes that told her not this time. She sighed, placing her arm under his so her hand could cling to the top of his appendage. He led the way escorting the woman the entire short journey to their table.

"I have taken the liberty of ordering dinner already. It saves you from having to find the cheapest thing on the menu."

"I can pay for my own meal."

"I was the one to ask you out, therefore, it is my responsibility to pay."

He ordered wine once again. The waitress came back with the bottle she told him it would be another ten minutes till the meal was ready.

"Sesshomaru?" there were things Kagome wanted to know.

"Hn."

"Why … well why are you doing this? I mean with the lunch and now dinner. I don't understand."

"Inuyasha," he replied after a while in a simple, slow voice.

"Inuyasha?" she had wanted to ask the youkai about his younger half-brother but had decided to wait.

"He warned me I would see you again. I didn't understand but he couldn't explain. I was hoping to tell you this story in a more secure setting but seeing that the topic has already come up…" the tai-youkai searched the miko's blue eyes. He looked for any hesitation from the human but saw none. "A short time after you disappeared Inuyasha did as well. There were rumours of course, very broad, but I took no heed. Many years passed. More rumours and soon there was a rebellion."

"Humans began to take control of the land. I cared little what they did; I ruled the Western Lands no matter what mortal claimed the territory. Instead of ruling openly I began to reign in secret, much like many of the other tai-youkai. We let humans drown in their beliefs. We remained hidden behind the scenes taking action only when needed. I have noticed that humans find war the best way to gain land. It was during one of these wars that my half brother found me. Well, I found him," Sesshomaru was interrupted by the arrival of their meal.

A plate was placed in front of Kagome. It was yet another alien dish to her.

"Italian," her dinner partner supplied.

"Italian? I haven't tried Italian before," the woman stared at the meal, "Of course I mainly stick to Japanese foods."

"Hn, we will have to change that."

"Right… we have to discuss that later too."

Sesshomaru watched as the miko's eyes become thin slits. "Later, for now eat. I will tell you the rest of the tale when we are finished."

Dinner was eaten in silence. Surprisingly it was comfortable. There were glances from each set of eyes which occasionally met. But Kagome found that she enjoyed the youkai's company.

Afte dinner came a light dessert. Sesshomaru turned down the offer of cake. Instead he continued his story while waiting for the woman to finish her fruit covered cake.

"He was badly wounded, near death. His eyes met mine but were not filled with the hatred and rage he showed many years back. With few words he explained he had been protecting villages because you had always protected the villagers you met. He received injury from the slayers, who repopulated from a new bloodline, not linked to the exterminator you knew."

"I question him about you. That was when he told me I would see you again if I lived for another three hundreds. His last words were for you. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't…" Sesshomaru let the woman take in the information he had told her.

"He wouldn't let you revive him?" she finished with her cake and was fully focussed on the male across the table.

"No, he refused."

"Then I believe I understand his message," the woman smiled sadly, "He promised long ago that if anything happened he would meet me again one day in this time. I didn't expect him to be so hung up on that idea. We both believed youkai were—well you know, extinct."

"Hn."

"Thank-you," her voice trembled slightly, "Thank-you so much Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply to her. His hand lifted in the air to signal he wanted the bill. "Do you have an early morning?" he gave the waitress a card.

"Why?"

"I have something you might like to see," he spoke a line similar to the one she used on him one time. "It is time consuming though. Do you have plans in the early morning?"

"No."

"Very well," the youkai stood after having his credit card returned. "Let us be on our way."

They entered his car once more. Five minutes later the vehicle stopped. The woman was confused, "I though you said it was time consuming?"

"It is," Sesshomaru exited the limo followed by Kagome. The taiyoukai turned his attention to the driver: "Take the car back. I will return by my own means," the driver nodded before pulling away.

The youkai moved closer to the woman behind him but she moved away. A chuckle escaped his lips. "I have no intentions in harming you miko."

"Then what are you doing?"

A cloud of the inu's jaki appeared at his feet. "Without direct contact you will fall through."

"A likely excuse," the woman retorted but let him take her by the hand to help her onto the new way of travel. His arms wrapped around her waist as he took to the sky.

The woman took one look at the moving scenery hundreds of feet below their flying forms. It was at that moment Kagome realized something. She didn't like heights. Jumping around on a hanyou's back in the past was fine. Inuyasha didn't leap very high off the ground. It was a different experience flying on a cloud she could fall through the moment the tai-youkai's arms released her. He was the one who had attempted to kill her many times in the past.

The arms on her waist were firm, pinning her back to a brick-like torso. Her hands grasped Sesshomaru's forearms, her fingers curled around the appendages. She closed her eyes tight to avoid seeing the drop that could happen at any moment.

"I will not let you fall," the youkai whispered in her ear. He was responding to the scent of her fright.

"I don't care if you do or don't but I do not like flying."

"Hn," the youkai smirked before turning the woman around in his arms. Her face buried itself in his chest on its own accord and her fingers were tangled within the jacket of his suit. If it were not for his arua keeping in the warmth the woman would be frozen with what she was wearing.

"Why couldn't we drive?" she muttered not really expecting an answer.

"The place where we are going cannot be reached by normal mortal means."

"How much longer?"

"We are nearly there."

Kagome could feel the motion change to that of a sudden drop. As her stomach did flips from the feeling of free falling she uttered a scream. Pitched high enough to do some damage to sensitive ears.

"You will stop that noise at once," Sesshomaru snapped as he landed lightly on the ground.

"Next time warn me," the woman was now on her own two feet.

"You would have known if you were watching," the tai-youkai didn't waste any time turning his back and continuing his journey.

The woman was about to chase after him when she finally took notice of her surroundings. It was like she had fallen back through the well. The forest was dense, a river flowed to her right leading to what sounded like a waterfall. Sesshomaru was walking along a path through the forest along the river.

Her small steps doubled to keep up with the form disappearing before her. She slowed her pace when she caught up, her eyes still taking in the view of the landscape.

"Where are we?"

"The lands of my palace," the silver haired inu pulled a blanket of vines and branches hidden behind it was acres of clear field. The cliff they stood on was the highest point for miles. It was an advantage point to watch over the large palace of while marble below. "Come," he grabbed her by the waist again the leapt off the cliff edge. He dropped down onto a balcony overlooking a wide open garden.

The chamber leading off the balcony was a breathtaking view of a forest of rare silks, furs, and other cloth. Sesshomaru led her past a overly sized futon and a pit of pillows facing a fireplace. The doors leading out of the room where a cream marble to match the outer hallway's pillars, floors, and ceiling. A maid rushed down the long hallway towards them dressed in black and silver.

"Milord," she bowed at the waist and keep her head down. The blue hair flowed from behind her back to the side of her face. "May I get you anything?" Kagome could tell she was only partially youkai from the flare of her jaki. But she couldn't be sure how much human she consisted of.

"Have the general come to my study."

"Yes, Milord," her bow deepened as she backed away, not turning her back until she was around ten feet away.

"Um, Sesshomaru…?" she didn't know what she wanted to ask him. She wasn't exactly sure why she was here or if she was needed.

"Miko, follow me."

Sesshomaru continued to lead the woman around until she was certain she would be lost if she were to be left alone. They past more then a dozen doors then descended down a wide staircase only to past more doors. The tai-youkai stopped at a set of double doors matching the size and look of the ones of the chamber they had matched through to begin their 'tour'.

"Close your eyes miko," the inu said with a hand on the door handle.

"Why?" she hated how many times she was asking that simple question in his presence.

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"I was very independent as a child; as if it would change now."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru let another of his smirks grace his face, "I have a surprise for you. Please close your eyes."

Kagome's eyes went wide with the shock of the gentleness that could be heard in the voice. She closed her eyes and held her hand up in front of her. It was engulfed in warmth and pulled through the now open door.

A tall figure stood in the middle of the room waiting for his lord. Outside the door he heard a familiar voice he thought he would never hear again. He waited, shivering in his stance, for the door to open. Seconds passed like hours. He was desperate enough to yank open the door himself but he knew his lord would not be happy with such actions. Finally the door opened slowly. His eyes glanced up and down the woman who entered the room. The gaze took too long to take in the woman's figure and a low growl, inaudible to humans, was issued as a warning. The possessive tone that could be heard from the male would be denied by his lord if the subject was ever brought up but he signalled his submit to the alpha male while fixing his glance onto the woman's face.

"You may open your eyes miko," Sesshomaru spoke watching his general closely.

Kagome let her eyelids flutter open and took a few moments to adjust to the light of the room. Well actually the darkness for it was only lit by candles and a small fire. Recently too for there was a chill to the room that would not have been there if the fire was burning earlier that evening.

"Kagome?" the questionable voice grabbed the woman's attention. The figure it belonged to seemed remarkably familiar in a strange way. Yet she was sure she had never seen him before.

"Do I know you?" unconsciously she stepped closer to the youkai beside her. Although she could still use her miko powers, she feared she would be too rusty to stand against a powerful enemy on her own.

Sesshomaru's beast wanted to purr when he felt the woman's body heat. The miko was expressing she would depend on him for protection. Instincts begged him to show his approval but he held the need at bay.

Suddenly the red flaming hair, pulled into a high ponytail, green eyes, and bushy tail flickering behind the stranger's back sparked a memory: "Shippo?"

"It's good to see you too."

Kagome ran the few feet to hug the kitsune she had once known. He only hugged her long enough to not cause his lord to be upset by the contact.

"You've grown so much," she spoke pulling away.

"I've missed you."

Sesshomaru moved behind his desk. He would watch the exchange until the miko was ready to go home. An hour later the woman and fox were still sitting in front of the fireplace laughing and talking. Kagome build up enough courage to at last ask about her other companions.

"Shippo… what about Miroku and Sango?"

"They were really sad after you left," he began. "Miroku never touched another woman after he married Sango. They lived on the slayer's village, after they rebuilt it, with Kohaku. The two of them had twin boys, followed by a boy, another set of twins- this time a boy and girl, one more boy and Sango died giving birth to her final baby girl."

"I helped Miroku out, he became very depressed after Sango's death. He died a few years later, we believe most of it was his will to be with Sango more than the illness be had caught. They still have descendants till this day and I can take you to them sometime. Kirara is with them and I check in often."

"Miko it is time to leave," the inu cut into the conversation.

"Right," she nodded to Sesshomaru and turned back to the kitsune, "I will talk to you later Shippo."

The fox bowed his head and helped the woman up. Her hand was soon taken out of his and pulled on by the lord of the palace. She followed him but looked back at Shippo to give him a smile, "It was good to see you again."

The taiyoukai flew her home. This time she showed less fright on the journey. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them. They came closer to the shrine grounds leaving Kagome less time with the youkai and she hated how it bugged her so much.

Sesshomaru landed on her doorstep.

"Thank-you."

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008


	3. Ecounter Three: Big Business Ball Bash

* * *

Disclaimer: I can only own them all in my dreams, and day dreams. In reality, my worst nightmare, I don't own them.

* * *

Encounter Three – Big Business Ball Bash

He had done it again.

A week passed and everything was quiet; almost as if things had returned to normal. Kagome spent the rest of the weekend contemplating the new complication of her life she liked to call the demon dog from hell. She couldn't understand the youkai but refused to be part of his game. She was Kagome, not a pawn.

Here she was some seven days after the dinner with Sesshomaru. Friday evening spent home alone. Well, that was until Shippo came with a box and short note. When the kitsune came to the shrine the miko didn't get the chance to usher him inside. The door opened and less then half a second later a white box was shoved into her arm with a note folded on top. She had yet to open the parcel but she did read the note, which explained why she was in a foul mood.

"I can't go Shippo. I have plans," _Well I will… I just have to make some._

"Kagome can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure come in," Kagome placed the box she had balanced on one hand on the table in the entrance hall. She gestured with her other hand for the fox to follow her. Once they were comfortable sitting in the living room with a cup of tea the woman asked: "What's up?"

"He's always locked himself away from _all_ people. The only time I have ever seen him is when there's a threat to his lordship that I can not handle on my own. Sesshomaru…" the kitsune looked away to finish, "he was hurt. No that's not right… he is still hurting. When Rin died with Jaken… I think he blamed himself," Shippo looked up into dazing blue eyes. "I don't know what you did. Personally it's not my right to know. What I do understand is he had returned to his palace three times, once with you, in a week. Normally he comes for political reasons, which may occur one every few years. He has socialized twice in one week with the same person. That in itself is a miracle."

"Kagome I've missed you. I'm glad you're back in my life but I think he needs you. Please go?" Shippo didn't give her a chance to reply. He just left saying: "Please think about it."

The rest of the night she sat in the living room thinking about everything. The thin box remained unopened on her living room table as she slipped into bed. Her eyelids drifted close instantly but her night would be restless.

A phone rang interrupting his work. No one else was there; he had given them the day off then locked himself in his study behind his luxurious desk covered with papers. The ring announcing a call disturbed his mind bringing him back to reality.

"Hello," he spoke sharply upon picking up. He was not one for answering a call. Normally he was the one calling.

"Sesshomaru…Hi, I wanted…" the woman attempted to begin.

"Yes?"

"I… that is I will go with you to that company party thing."

"I assumed I made that quite clear in my letter," he replied dryly. The taiyoukai wished he could be in her presence to smell her scent, as it changed with her emotions.

"No, you see, you're suppose to _ask_ a person out. Not order them to comply."

"Indeed."

Kagome decided to drop the subject and bring up her issue: "There's a problem though…" her voice became instantly quiet. He didn't inquire what the issue was only waited for her to continue on her own. "I don't have time with work to go out and find something formal to wear."

"Have you opened my gift miko?" he could hear her bite down on her tongue at the mention of her title.

"No, I forgot."

He waited while hearing the woman rush through her living quarters. The sound of ripping paper reached his ears and the noise was soon followed by the woman's voice once again.

"Oh, I take that back," she stated after seeing the item.

"Wednesday you will go out to buy accommodating accessories. I will have a car pick you up…" he couldn't complete his sentence.

"I can go on my own _and_ I will buy it with my own money."

The phone clicked and he was left with an empty silence. His beast knew at that moment she was the one they were to hunt. The one he had been waiting for. The one he would eventually make his.

Sesshomaru let his finger end his side of the call. He released the button to hear the dial tone. Seven numbers later and the phone was ringing again.

"Hello?"

"You will help the miko with her shopping Wednesday," the taiyoukai hung up before the person on the other line replied.

He would never tell anyone, but even in the past the Western Lord had admired the miko. His beast had gone insane with the idea of her vanishing. At the time it was because they wanted to know more about the mysterious woman. She had left so suddenly, right after he had protected her. The taiyoukai remembered all too well the events that occurred before she slipped out of his life for centuries.

His peace had been disturbed while prowling the borders of his lands. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed his purposely slow pace. He was just about to change direction when he heard the usual screams coming from his half-brother's pack. His keen nose had told him they were in the area- hence the reason he was turning around. However, he wished to see the improvement of power seen in the miko; according to the rumours he overheard passing villages.

Rin was left in the care of Jaken, whose skin would be removed via poision if anything happened to her, and the two headed dragon. He didn't have much confidence in his retainer but this would be enough protections since he would be close by to hear or smell any trouble.

After crossing the tree line Sesshomaru was greeted by the sight of the one and only Naraku. The evil hanyou was out a fighting his own battle for once. The miko was on the sidelines helping the monk lying on the ground clutching his hand. Inuyasha was charging with his battle cry echoing through the area. The slayer rode the nekomata's back tossing and catching her flying weapon.

The taiyoukai had a score to settle with the one who was made of many demons. So Sesshomaru drew his sword while calculating the best way to attack. It took to the air to fly down on the two hanyous and the battle begun. His easily dodged any attacks coming his way. Inuyasha was no so lucky. It was midway through his attacks when he noticed a flare of power. He couldn't remember the exact details about how it happened but the miko was soon by his side and gathering the Shikon Jewel shards. He assisted her between the strikes made toward Naraku. All too soon the little priestess found herself in the line of attack coming from one of the many miasma filled appendages. The inu leaped to her side, picked her up, and lifted her to carry the miko a fair distance away.

"Unless you wish to die here this Sesshomaru suggests you leave. You are too much of a hassle to care for."

The woman looked to the youkai with an emotion in her eyes he could not place. He ignored it and left to finish his battle. It was over all too soon and he wondered how it was that the evil hanyou gave so many people so much trouble.

It wasn't long too long after that moment that he heard his half brother scream the miko's name over and over. His voice was overridden with concern and desperation and soon it was raw from the destructive usage. He was the first to notice the shards were gone. Obviously Inuyasha would not see any logical reasoning tell him what was going on. For weeks he looked and searched for the woman. For months he believed the jewel was with her, complete and she was waiting for him so he could make the wish. He didn't listen to anyone when they attempted to rationally explain facts that could not be overlooked.

A year after the young miko had vanished Inuyasha returned to the village. He had yet to really see Kikyou and so the first time he was confronted by her the hanyou mistook the woman. He pulled her into his arms and happily she accepted the gesture until the one still considered a pup mumbled 'Kagome, you're safe. I knew you were still here. I knew you wait for me.' The previously dead woman didn't like that and pushed the hanyou away before turning and leaving him.

Shippo had seen the whole thing and retold the event to the others. Sesshomaru was in the area because it was also around the time that Rin and Jaken had been killed near Inuyasha's tree. The taiyoukai was dealing with his grief and had yet to return to his castle.

"Kitsune," the silver haired inu didn't look from the fire. He hadn't spoken to anyone yet so they were all quiet waiting to hear what he had to say. "Your skills are something anyone would want. This Sesshomaru would like for you to come to the Western Lands and train until you reach the age which you can be employed."

Shippo accepted without a second thought. He had learned much from his adoptive okaa-san and she had always told him that he should help a person who is in need. Human and youkai alike. A great taiyoukai such as Sesshomaru was no exception.

A computer screen was a blur of colour. Words and images were no longer at the stage of identifiable. Things had gone well with her program, especially after the meeting. There were a few concerns that were brought up and now she was working out those kinks.

There were also a few issues about a woman being in charge of the program. A long nosed man told Sesshomaru to find a male representative. The man resembling a bird was thrown out of the building as a warning to all others who dared to express such ideas. Meanwhile another company head offered her a job at his firm. She politely decline and he raised the stakes. She again refused so after the meeting he proposed another offer; he gave her his card and told her to think about it and she could call anytime. Sesshomaru must have felt threatened because he had an envelope sent to her later that day. It was a bonus and notification that her pay was raised yet again.

With a six figure pay she reckoned she should go out and buy clothes that would fit any occasion. That way should someone, namely Sesshomaru, asked her out to some formal dinner she would be prepared if she couldn't say no.

She growled at the thought of doing something just to please someone else. It didn't help that the one person who she had taught as a youngster was now reminding her of her lessons. Shippo had truly grown up. Her office phone rang twice before she heard it and scrambled to pick it up.

"Taisho Corp, Ms. Higurashi speaking," she replied off by heart.

"Wow, Kagome you sound so professional," came the voice from the other end.

"Shippo?"

"Yeah, sorry to bug you but I wanted to catch you before you went home."

"What for?" she had surprises coming for Sesshomaru and wasn't sure if she could deal with the same actions from Shippo too.

"I thought we could go to a movie or something else to your liking so we can become reacquainted."

"What time?" the woman had been meaning to find an occasion to talk to Shippo more.

"I can pick you up right after work and have a driver drop your car off at your house. Just leave your keys," he replied.

"I don't know about that—"

"Please Kagome?"

"Okay."

"Great see you soon," the kitsune hung up and the poor woman was left with the feeling she was agreeing to something she wasn't going to like.

_Great now I'm paranoid. I'm going to catch up more with Shippo that's it. _Beside Shippo had always been the one pulling pranks on Inuyasha and Miroku. The kitsune had always left the woman out of it.

With a sigh she continued her work until a few minutes before the end of her shift. Upon leaving the building she gave her keys to the front secretary. The woman behind the desk smiled after hearing her task.

"No problem Ms. Higurashi," the woman replied.

Shippo was waiting in front of the office building. Kagome noticed his red hair right away and made her way over to the black convertible.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo," he miko replied pulling off her suit jacket as she opened the car door. The hot weather wasn't felt in the air conditioned work building. But now that she was outside she was wishing she had worn something a little cooler.

"Hm, let's go get something a little more casual for you first," it was a perfect way to slowly get her to accept the idea of shopping.

"Sound good?" the woman agreed.

Shippo started the car with the sensation that something was watching him. _No one can resist Kagome's charm._ The kit thought knowing right away the Taiyoukai was probably looking out of his office window with a gleam of protectiveness for the woman pulling away from the company building.

"So do you have a wife?" the woman asked to begin a light conversation. Kagome was shifting through shirts on a rack of her favourite store. She stopped when she saw a black and silver one that was to her liking.

"Yeah," Shippo was only half listening as he try to think of a way to get the woman to shop for jewellery in a fashion that wouldn't put her on guard.

"So?" she continued looking now for a part of light pants.

"So what?" he asked forgetting the question that started the conversation.

The woman moved to the counter when she found a pair of tan cargo pants she had been meaning to buy. "Your wife what's she like? How long have you been married? Do you have any kits?" the woman behind the counter looked at Kagome strangely when she said 'kits' but she shook it off figuring the girl meant 'kids'.

The exited the store and got in the car before Shippo answered her. "Her name is Yurina, we've been mated for 167 years, and we have two kits, twin boys. She's pregnant right now and because she miscarried her last kit she very protective and won't let anyone near. However after she gives birth I would love for you to come see my family," the kitsune stopped thinking of something that could work to his advantage. "But it is her birthday soon and I would like to get her something nice. Do you think you could help me before we go to the movie?"

"Sure I'd love to. What did you have in mind?" she asked with no hesitance in her voice.

"Some jewellery. You know a necklace and earrings," he told her. In reality it was his mate's birthday soon but he had already picked something out for her. "She reminds me a lot of you Kagome so I am positive whatever you like she will too," he hoped the woman wouldn't be too angry when she learnt the truth. _Why me? _He asked fate. Sure he wanted to help the taiyoukai but this was going too far. He hated to play pranks on woman.

"Hm," the woman was in one of the better jeweller shops Shippo had led her to. "I like this set a lot," the woman told the kitsune.

"Wow, it's really nice. Good choice let's get it," Shippo winked to the jeweller and hand the male a card to show him where to have it deliver and who was paying for it.

Kagome continued to look around reminding herself she should go out to find her own accessories tomorrow when she got off work. However, she wouldn't be buying something in this price range. "He must pay you good though," Shippo had told her not to worry about cost yet she could help but notice most of the pieces were well over a few thousand dollars. The one she had picked was nearly six apparently because of the precious stones embedded within the design.

"Yes very well," the kitsune said in all honesty. But with this latest stunt he better get some more days off. "I think were done. Let's go to dinner and then we can head to the movies," he needed time to relax after how tense he had been keeping up his guard so the woman would think something was up.

As they entered the car Kagome noticed he didn't have the box. "Where's the box?"

"I sent it to the company," he replied.

"Why to the company?" she questioned him with narrow eyes. He hadn't even noticed he slipped until she asked him about it.

"My mate may find it if I hide it at home. So I sent it to the company, a place I go to sometimes but she doesn't. She won't be suspicious that way," that's right after how well he had done in not lying fully he had to this time.

"Hn," the kitsune couldn't help but notice how alike she was to his lord.

Kagome yawned covering her mouth in the process and adding a back stretch at the same time. Her eyes scanned the work in front of her. Papers were scattered and the computer screen was filled with codes. _A few more minor adjustments and it should be fine._ The woman had returned to work the next day and now continued to work on her program.

After the dinner and movie with Shippo the kit dropped her off at home. Her car had been parked in its usual parking place and the keys slipped into the mail slot. The next morning she made a note to get the matching jewellery for her attire she would wear to the ball thing she was forced to go to.

Marie came into the room a few minutes before Kagome's shift was over. The women made eye contact. Kagome smiled the other didn't not.

"What's wrong?"

"The boss wishes to see you when you get a chance," she whispered.

"Today?" the woman asked thinking about the many ways Sesshomaru was getting under her skin.

"Yeah," the other female answered.

"Kay," the woman looked to her program screen and figured any more work on it would mean it would overload. She picked up the flash drive it was saved to and pocket the small unit in case it was the reason the taiyoukai wanted her. She rose to her seat and passed Marie giving the twig of a woman a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl," they chuckled as the two women exited the room.

The woman reached his floor. The best thing about her power was he could sense it throughout the whole building and knew when she was drawing near. He waited with his seat turned around to face the window. However he was sitting on the small sofa along the dark wall in the shadows. He wished to test how 'rusty' the woman was when it came to her powers. She would fail if she thought the he sat behind his desk.

As she entered she hesitated then took a few steps into the room and closed the door. She walked right up to his chair, dropped a slim tube and a file folder on the surface and turned back to the door. As she came up even to his figure sitting to the side she paused in her step and glanced over.

"I don't have time for your games," she stated coolly and carried on to the only exit of the room.

Sesshomaru smirked in delight. The woman wasn't stupid and she was still quite powerful to be able to detect him while he hid aura. He leapt from his spot and landed in her path. The woman stopped just before face planting herself into the youkai's chest.

"Yes?" she looked up to him annoyed.

"I have something for you," he nodded his head to the desk she had just finished walking from.

"I suppose it can't wait," she pivoted and started back to where her program details laid.

The taiyoukai followed behind her, however when she stopped he continued to behind his desk and opened a draw. He pulled out a thin box then handed it to the miko. This time he would be able to see her reaction to his gift. Unfortunately it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"What is this?" she was looking at the necklace she had helped Shippo pick out for his mate. The matching earrings were with it.

"My present," a second smirk formed in the corner of his mouth.

"I told you that I would buy my own."

"I already explained I would pay for the things I invite you to," he took a seat while watching the emotions play across the woman's face and the different scents come off her in waves.

"Was this your idea or Shippo's?" she hissed in a way that would have scared any person senseless.

"What does it matter? The necklace is yours and I wish for you to wear it to the company party."

Without so much of a goodbye the woman whirled around and stormed out of the room. A brief moment after she reached and opened the door he could hear her mumble: "Men," then left him alone in the darkness. With everything that had taken place in the past two weeks he had to admit he was enjoying himself immensely with this one woman.

_**The fun is only beginning… **_His beast intervened into his thought for the first time in years.

"Yes I quite agree," the inu focused on her aura leaving the floor and continuing further down the building.

A few people watched the woman, obviously in a foul mood, stomp out of the building with her things in hand. She was mumbling a few colour phrases about the taiyoukai on the top floor. She was livid and just out of spite she looked up to the window she knew was part of Sesshomaru's office. Although her eyesight was limited to a human's vision there was no denying the golden orbs staring down at her. She turned her head and continued on her way to the car unable to see the smirk on the youkai's face.

As she pulled into her driveway she decided a long hot soak would calm her enough that she would purify a certain inu's balls. She left her things in the entrance way not even caring they weren't in their spots. At the moment she just need to relax.

The rest of the week passed with little difficulty. Work kept the woman from thinking too much about anything until she got home. In no time at all it was the morning of the big event Sesshomaru had been getting her ready for. She had four hours left before she left and the woman planned to begin getting ready an hour or so before hand.

Kagome was thrown across the sofa when there was a knock on her door. With a heavy sigh she turned down the volume of the television and pushed off the couch onto her feet. A more demanding knock sounded through the house and was answered with a 'yeah yeah I'm coming' before the woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked the woman she identified as a youkai standing on her doorstep.

"I'm here to help you," the blonde haired female told her.

"For what?" Kagome wasn't expecting anyone since she had to leave the day free for Sesshomaru little company get together bash.

"Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell you I was coming?"

"Sesshomaru sent you?" the woman huffed her frustration but wouldn't take it out on an innocent soul. "Come in please," Kagome stepped to the side and waved for her to enter. The blonde carefully stepped through the threshold and looked around. "What are you suppose to help me with?" the woman asked leading her guest to the living room.

"Your hair, make-up, nails, and other such things," she replied offhandedly. "I'll have to admit I was rather shocked when I got the letter from the lord saying he needed me to travel away from the castle. I haven't really left the grounds on orders since- well… since little Rin was there. Such a precious little thing she was and the way she changed our master. But listen to me rambling."

The women sat down on the couch. "You knew Rin well then?" Kagome asked her wanting to know their connection.

"I was only a maid before Rin came and when Sesshomaru-sama brought home the young girl I became her attendant to care after her. Now I am to take care of all your needs. Which reminds me," the woman dug around in the many pockets of her light coat. "This is my number call me whenever you need something," the youkai gave Kagome a card.

"But…"

"No buts. I was told to care for you and I shall. Whatever you need I will take care for you. Now then let's get you bathed."

The woman stood up. "I can bathe myself. Make yourself at home and get anything you need okay? I'll be right back," Kagome ran up stairs to grab a shower. The female youkai reminded her of a grandmother in many ways. Just younger looking.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door which was opened by the head attendant of his house. The woman who would act as a lady in waiting for his mate politely let him into the house.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama," a short bow showed him the respect he was accustomed to by the ones from the old times. "She's nearly ready," the female youkai explained when she noticed the inu's eyes dart around.

"Hn," he moved to the couch where he took a seat to wait for the woman. The blonde ran up the stairs to finish the last touch-ups.

Five minutes later and Sesshomaru's gaze was averted to the entrance of the living room. Kagome was as stunning as ever and his beast beam with pride in knowing that this was the woman he would carry on his arm until death.

"Sorry… apparently these things take a while," the woman gestured to her nails which were painted and had tiny little silver crescent moons on each nail. Her face had natural coloured make-up and her hair had been straightened and pulled into an exotic twist. Some strands left free falling along her face framing the gorgeous picture before him. "Should we get going," the woman looked at the clock to the youkai standing in front of her.

Slowly as if afraid to break the porcelain beauty he reached his hand out to take hers. He could feel the shiver through her body and he could help but feel the same thing through his own person. Glancing down he was happy to see the dress fit perfect on her figure. The material fell just past her knees in loose ragged edges. Her perfect hourglass figure was brought out with the skin tight material. This time he was able to see a little more cleavage with the v dip forming the front. The necklace she had picked out was made of many sapphires and diamonds bunched together in the shape of v. A small strand with a single blue rock hung from the center point to drop just above her cleavage.

A slight pull told the woman to follow him. He brought her to the limo and let her slid in first before entering and shutting the door.

The blonde youkai grinned from ear to ear as she watched the exchange. Things were finally going to change and she couldn't wait to be caring for young pups once again.

Meanwhile Kagome was fidgeting in her seat once again. The rain was drizzling lightly outside and drops were sliding down the slick surface of the window.

"Why did I have to go don't you have a mate to go with you?" the idea had been bothering her for a while. She was never told if he did or didn't have a mate. Of course she assumed he didn't at first since the way Shippo had made things sound however it was always good to find out for yourself.

"No," the inu replied staring at the woman.

"Really? But aren't you well over 500 years old? I thought by that age you should definitely have settled down," the woman spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Are you offering?" the youkai waited for her response.

"That's a joke right?" the woman questioned unsure, "Because I was told you hated your father for trying to mate with a human."

"Hn," the silly woman didn't even give away any acceptance or disapproval of the idea in her scent. "This Sesshomaru does not joke," he told her to see if that would have her thinking.

Sure enough something changed in her scent. First confusion and then the slightest hint of arousal. If it were not for the fact that he was a dog he would not have pick up on it. Should he serious ask her he was almost certain the woman would probably accept his suit.

"I wish for you to join me for dinner tomorrow night," the inu stated.

"See? Now that's a request and not a demand," the miko pointed out glad he hadn't ordered or dragged her to dinner for once. "I would love to join you for dinner. Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided yet," the youkai replied looking out the window. The woman was clearly not happy with his answer. "My mansion or the castle which would you prefer?" the taiyoukai noticed her confusion. "I would like to have a meal with you at one of my estates. Would you like to stay at the mansion or the castle which you visited once already."

"I really don't want to fly again so soon so let's go to your mansion," she wondered what the hell she was getting herself into. _He was joking about the mating thing right?_

"Very well."

The car stopped a short time later. Sesshomaru was the first to exit the car and held out his hand to assist the woman in silver heels.

"Thanks," she said happy the male had helped her since she didn't want to slip on the wet cement.

"My pleasure," he whispered in her ear pulling her onto his arm to escort her inside the building.

Kagome was overwhelmed by the massive grand ball room and the number of people attending the party. A familiar yet unwanted face made his way to the pair just entering.

"Mr. Taisho, good to see you," a flicker of jaki told Kagome that the bird man who had insulted her before was actually a youkai. "I see my assumption on your bed partners was right Ms. Higurashi," he smirked.

The woman made an impressive growl sound. "Don't think for a minute that a woman needs to depend on sex to get to the top. We all know that those who do depend on such acts tend to fall to the bottom as fast as they climbed. Good woman always remember that a man who sweeps a woman off her feet are in a perfect position to drop her on her ass," the miko flashed a wave of rieki in the bird man's direction and she watched as it cracked against his natural barrier only pulling back the attack in time to see his barrier break and leave him defenceless for a few hours.

Sesshomaru smirked rather amused at the way the woman was able to handle herself now that she wasn't burdened with maintain her façade for the appearance of the company. The man only stared as the Taoyoukai did nothing and chose to pull the woman to a dance floor.

"You dance?" she asked when he place at hand around her waist and took her hand into his.

"Yes," he replied with a glint of pleasure in his eyes. He began to move with the music.

"That's great but I don't know this type of dance," she explained tugging at her hand within his.

Sesshomaru leaned in to whisper in her ear: "Just follow my lead," his voice was low enough to send quivers down the woman's spine.

Mid way through the night Kagome found she enjoyed dancing with Sesshomaru when he would lead her here and there for a song or two. She didn't like being introduced to the people she didn't know. Most of the woman glared daggers at her and when their auras flickered to tell her they were youkai she would brush her aura against them to warn them to back off. In the eyes of a youkai the miko was acting as a protective female chasing after her chosen mate. Sesshomaru knew this but never corrected the act.

Eventually she met up with the man who had tried to buy her into his company. He was a normally human but very persistent.

"Kagome!" he called with unhappiness in his voice upon seeing Sesshomaru.

"Good evening," the woman replied civilly but wishing he would go away.

"I see you have decided to stay where you are. Shame really, considering how far a woman such as you could go if she were nurtured properly," he said with a hint of lust in his eyes. The woman took a subconsciously step towards Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai relished in the small gesture she had now done twice.

"If you'll excuse us but dinner is just about ready," the inu cut in leading the woman away from the male he didn't like.

"Thanks again," the woman mumbled while leaving.

"We're leaving after the meal is completed," the male stated.

"Are we allowed to do that?" she asked while taking the seat Sesshomaru was holding out for her.

"I've never liked these things," he told her instead. The remark about the taiyoukai being unsocial came into her head.

When dinner was finished the inu escorted the miko to the front door. She was grateful since her feet were killing her from the heels she was wearing. Inside the limo the woman leaned back and sighed.

"I don't know how people can go to those things all the time," she moaned supporting a foot on her other leg and taking of a shoe. Slowly her fingers worked the muscle there.

Sesshomaru watched her for a short while. She moved to repeat the action on her other foot. He pulled the woman to lay across the back seat with her foot in his lap. Carefully of his claws he massaged the aching foot. She giggled at first giving away that she was ticklish. He locked this away from a later time.

"Come to my place," he murmured after letting her foot go. She looked at him questionably. "You'll enjoy the hot tub there. It should help your feet," he further explained.

Really wanting to help her sore appendages she agreed to go. It was nothing more then that.

The smirk on his face widened to his eyes and at that moment the woman wanted to make the taiyoukai smile. She wouldn't pass up the chance of seeing someone so beautiful smile more.

The car jerked a little more roughly around a certain corner and the woman slid into Sesshomaru. When she looked up his face was centimetres from hers. The taiyoukai listened to the surroundings outside and when nothing seemed out of the ordinary he focused his gaze on the woman. Gradually he lean down to place a kiss on the woman's lips.

The inu released her mouth for a second with reluctance but she pulled his head back down to hers for another kiss. Sesshomaru crooned, placing his hand under her chin to tilt her head up. A tongue grazed her lip and she willingly opened her mouth to let the muscle invade the cavern and explore to its heart's content.

A sound broke through his concentration and he pulled is mouth away from the miko to grab onto the woman and find a more steady position for what was to come. Kagome looked up to the taiyoukai when he stopped. Her body was tingling one minute and then next it was being roughly pulled at. Golden orbs met sapphires and she saw the fear of danger in his eyes.

She began to weave a barrier hoping it would be up in time and it would be enough for the event about to take place. Realizing the one thing she wished she had identified long ago.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008


	4. Encounter Four: Luminous Life Light

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the story, the writing, the items I used to write about them, but not the characters.

* * *

Encounter Four: Luminous Life Light

His eyes opened and the first thing he remembered was the words the woman spoke. He sat up as they echoed through his head._**"I don't regret a thing,"**_** the voice was shaky and he could feel her struggle with her powers to keep them under control. **

Sesshomaru looked around the room. It was a place he recognize but not one he was accustomed to being in. _**"I'm glad for everything that I've been through,"**_** the woman let a tear fall before pressing her lips to his cheek. **_**"This isn't your fault no matter what happens,"**_** he had felt the intense desperate feeling the woman carried while enforcing this point. **

The inu's gaze fell on the mirror on the wall across from him. There was white material dressing his skin. _**"Should I not make it I'll wait for you with Rin and Jaken until it is time for you to join us,"**_** she held onto him tightly as if cling for dear life. **_**"I love you."**_At that moment metal flew everywhere in his memories.

The brief moments just before the deafening sound at been like time itself had slowed down for them but in reality it had taken only seconds. The miko was quick and to the point speaking quickly yet he didn't remember it that way.

A few slashed of his claws ridded him of the material covering his bare chest, shoulders and arms. The nearly heal wounds were nothing. A crash was not a thing for a youkai to fear. However, by the looks of his injuries a human would have a hard time making it through such an event.

There was a whine from his beast and Sesshomaru chose to find the woman. He wasn't living in this world alone again. He needed a companion and it couldn't be anyone else. Someone walked into the room. Red eyes glared at the intruder. He could hear the gulp from the youkai as he stuttered.

"Ho…How are …you feeling?" the healer asked fearing the emergence of his lord's beast.

In this rage and form he couldn't question and other youkai other then inus so his growls and snarls merely frightened the male more. Upon hearing her lord's frustration the blonde youkai entered the room.

"She had to be taken to the hospital Milord," she whispered.

The noise in the room stopped and he fixed his gaze on the female who had at least begun to tell him what he and his beast wanted to know.

"I'm sorry but she isn't doing so well. They say there was too much blood loss and she's a rare type. Though her injuries are limited and they find that amazing she did suffered a severe hit to the head and hasn't regained consciousness yet…" something flew by her before she could finish. She took a cell phone from her pocket pressed a button and waited while looking to the sky through the window in the room.

"He's coming," she simply stated and hanging up. Her gazed followed the inu on his cloud the material of his haori billowing out since he had changed so quickly. "Please save her," she whispered hoping some Kami above was listening to her little wish.

Sesshomaru made it hospital in record time. His people would only allow her to go to a specific hospital within the city so there was no need to question which of the many she was located at. He landed on the roof close to the helicopter landing pad and took the stairs to descend and begin his search. A figure blocked his path with a depressed look and gestured for him to follow. The inu glared at the male suspiciously before allowing him to lead him smelling no deceit in the youkai's aura.

Four floors down the youkai stopped at a door. He turned to face the red-eyed male. "She's not in the best of conditions but I am sure you were already told that. However, you will frighten her guest if you stay in that state," quiet growls and snarls were issued as speech to the beast before the doctor.

Sesshomaru clear his vision before looking closely to the ookami and then putting his hand on the door knob and entering the room. The woman had a private room. A small teenage boy slept curled in a ball on a chair. He could make out an older woman sitting in a chair next to his female's bed holding her hand. A head of short black hair was pillowed on the mattress of the edge of the bed.

The woman looked up and the child peeked through half lidded eyes. "Inuyasha?" the woman asked seeing a new man enter the room with a white haori looking like a doctor's jacket. She knew Inuyasha from the past but didn't remember him being so tall nor so refined. She questioned his appearance seeing the scratches on the bare chest beneath the material over his shoulders.

"No this is Mr. Taisho. Ms. Higurashi. He's your daughter's…" the doctor looked to the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru merely watched the woman laying on the bed wrapped in bandages. "boss and was also in the crash with her," he tried to explain not sure what the inu would want to introduce himself as considering the news of Sesshomaru coming out of his shell was shock enough for him when he learned of it the day Kagome was brought to his floor.

The hospital was meant for youkai or hanyou and rarely participated in full human care. The ookami made an exception at the scene when he recognized the woman and considering she was a full miko he use the excuse her powers could cause permanent damaged if not watched.

"How long?" he asked without averting his gaze from the comatose woman.

"Four days," the doctor answered knowing Sesshomaru would wish to know how long he and the woman were unconscious for.

The taiyoukai covered the distance between the door and the bed. He could see the bruising along Kagome's arms and the tubes connected to her. Blood was coming off her in waves from wrapped injuries. Oxygen lines were connected to her nose but surprisingly there was not much damage to her face.

"She's a miko and her powers helped her," the black haired male began to tell the taiyoukai the specifics. "The barrier saved her from broken bones and other major injuries until she was knocked out by the hit to her head. You saved her from much of the damage using your own body but the gashes she received after you were both unconscious is the main danger to her life. There are a few key veins that were attacked, many were stitched but some we can't reach without surgery. She can't go under until we have a significant amount of her blood type available and that's a problem. Kagome's strong… we both know this… but even the fierce miko from the past won't be able to make it without a blood transplant," the doctor completed his report and observed the woman holding her daughter's hand.

Tears were streaming down her face as the little boy came over and gave her a hug. "It's okay mom. Kagome won't want you to cry," the woman patted the boy on the shoulder with her free hand.

"I won't let her die," Sesshomaru spoke suddenly. "Have preparations made for her to be moved when she awakes," he ordered. "One way or another she will live," he mumbled. The youkai knew what the protective male was speaking of. The human mother did not.

"What are you going to do to my daughter?" she asked leaning to cover the unconscious person with her own body and staring at the male with a look to tell him to back off.

"I'm making her my mate. Her blood will become one with mine and with the strength of a youkai's blood she should be able to heal at a superhuman rate," he explained looking to the one that would soon be his mother in law. "Should this not work in time then I will bring her back using a life giving sword," he took another step forward.

"What? No she might not want that. I'm not letting you," she cried out.

Sesshomaru growled at the refusal forgetting the guest in the room were mere humans. The boy jolted and the woman watched red bleed into the male's eyes. The doctor put his hand on the inu's shoulder but had to pull it back quickly for fear that it would be swiped off.

"Sesshomaru, they're right," he hissed trying to make the youkai see things clearly.

"She's mine to protect," the inu snarled in the language that simply scared the humans more.

"But she doesn't understand that," the ookami pointed to the just as protective mother.

Sesshomaru looked to his female. _**"I love you."**_ He hadn't imagined it. She spoke the words so softly and sadly that he wasn't sure at first she had really said it but he was certain now that the miko had.

The doctor saw the look in the inu's eyes and knew he was fighting a losing battle. The taiyoukai that had been unchanged for centuries had been changed by the miko he had once loved. The inu's beast was refusing to give the woman up without fighting for her and should worst come to worst the youkai would probably kill himself to see the woman live.

"Ms. Higurashi, I think this may be for the best," the doctor advised.

The woman watched the red-eyed beast. "He's not coming near my daughter," she hissed fearing the appearance of the youkai before her.

The taiyoukai didn't move for he didn't want to be on the woman's bad side considering she was going to be part of his pack soon. However he didn't like being so far away from his claim.

"I know it might be hard to believe but he won't hurt your daughter. You have to remember that youkai are different from humans. This is an inu youkai's beast. At the moment he is trying to be protective of his chosen but his instincts are telling him not to harm others who will be part of his pack. This includes you and your son. As far as his beast is concern he needs to find any way possible to save his mate to be and he will do anything to complete this task. If he stays like this for too long his beast will seek blood as a method to pay for the torture it is probably going through," the ookami tried to explain quickly knowing some of the things wouldn't make sense to the woman. "Inu youkai are the one of the best when it comes to mating Ms. Higurashi. Sesshomaru will be bound to do anything within his abilities to keep his mate happy, content, and well cared for. I am sure your daughter had some awareness to these facts before beginning a relationship with him," he added.

The older woman looked to her daughter. The young woman hadn't told her she had found someone. She wanted her daughter to live but she didn't want the young woman to live her life unhappily for however long she would be mated to the youkai. "Has she ever told you how she feels?" she asked in a whisper.

Sesshomaru could sense the wavering in the protective stance. A sign of an opponent about to give in. He quickly began to calm with the idea the woman was surrendering and his claim would soon bare his mark and he would be able to save her. "Yes," he replied slowly settling down in his humanoid form. "Once just before the accident."

"Very well, I will let what she said to you guide you in what you decided to do," the woman accepted and back away from her daughter.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to sit on the edge of the bed and take his female's hand. His free hand brushed her cheek ever so lightly and he placed a kiss on her forehead forgetting about all the others in the room. "Kagome I can't let you go without fighting for you," he whispered. He felt a brief squeeze of his hand and looked down to the appendage that he was holding.

The older woman saw the movement and realizing that she was doing the right thing began to lead her son out of the room. "How long will it take?" she asked the doctor in passing.

"He can begin the process here and wait until she regains consciousness and is in a stable condition to be moved before taking her to his living quarters to finish the ceremony. There will be a car outside which can take you to his mansion to stay. The final stage is usually a week which she will spend in his chambers as traditions state," he told her flinching when he saw the glare.

"A week?" she questioned.

"There's a reason and um… you'll understand afterwards," he replied not wanting to deal with the woman's wrath when she was told that she would for sure be grandmother by the time Kagome was reintroduce into the world.

"Kagome!" a voice called to her in the extremely white light surrounding her.

The woman wasn't sure where she was until she saw the small child who had kept her company. The girl was dressed in white making her brown eyes and black hair stand out.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Rin asked followed by the little toad also dressed in white.

"I don't know," she whispered confused like everyone else who came to the realm at first.

"It's not time for you to be with us yet silly," the little girl giggled. "So keep fighting," she added on with a tone that gave the woman a little more confidence.

"Fighting what?" Kagome asked.

"You'll figure it out. We'll keep you company until he comes and helps you," the girl replied taking her hand and leading her through the white.

They came to boulders and a campfire where they all took a sit. Kagome began to stare into the fire. A face flashed in her mind a few times but she could only make out golden eyes and a midnight blue crescent moon on a forehead, all else was black.

The three sat there for a long time before Kagome looked over to Rin and Jaken.

"Are we missing someone?" she asked when she couldn't get the golden eyes out of her head. Rin and Jaken only nodded their heads. There was nothing else they could do or say for the time being. They were purely there to keep the woman company.

A short time later there was a movement to the miko's right. She looked over to see familiar amber eyes and white silver hair. It wasn't the face she saw in her mind but it was one she recognized. Even without the red firerat.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm glad he did what I asked," the half inu said.

No one ever questioned who _he_ was.

"What are we here for?" the woman asked.

"We're waiting Kagome," the inu took a seat beside the woman and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry it wasn't me but I am still happy for you," the hanyou said.

"I miss you Inuyasha," she whispered silently.

"I'll be watching over you two," he told her.

"Is someone missing Inuyasha?" the woman asked again.

"He'll be here soon."

"Right," she nodded staring into the fire again.

Unknown amounts of time passed. She could hear voices in her head and visions of faces.

"Who's not here?" she asked shaking her head and trying to focus.

Rin, Jaken, and Inuyasha took the action as their sign.

"We have to go Kagome," Rin spoke through the confusion. "We'll be waiting," the girl and toad took off.

The woman could feel warmth enclose around her.

"Keep fighting Kagome. He needs you and you him," Inuyasha stated before vanishing on the spot.

The woman was left alone to concentrate on her thoughts. _"__**Kagome I can't let you go without fighting for you**__."_ A voice cut through the block on her mind. She began to remember bits and pieces. Her hushed voice reassuring Sesshomaru and the metal that bend and twisted around them. She could feel something in her hand and she squeezed it by instinct knowing she was accepting Sesshomaru and all be had to offer her.

The white around her began to fade to grey and then black. In the darkness she could feel the pain of her body. Slowly she could make out the heavy limbs of her body. The woman began to make sense of what had been going on. The miko realized had been in a realm separate from her body before and she was now trapped in her own body. Unable to move she focused on the things around her.

Something smelt strongly of blood. Before she knew it her mouth was being open and something pressed against her lips. Liquid dribbled onto her tongue and the copper like taste told her the blood she could smell was the fluid she was being force fed. She couldn't fight against whatever was doing this to her due to her lack of strength. All too soon she fainted from the taste and the thought of drinking another's blood.

She was awoken from her slumber by a sharp pain to her neck. Her eyes opened and she was able to take in the scene around her. The pain was still lingering at the junction on her shoulder and neck but it was dying away. The room she was in reminded her of the realm she was in with Rin and Jaken. All white. She shook her head a little to clear it. A tube near her nose bugged her and she pulled at it taking away the extra oxygen and breathing on her own. She tried to sit up but a weight at her side held her down.

The woman looked to see the taiyoukai sleeping beside her. His arm was draped around her waist and his head pillowed just under her breast. She smiled and brushed hair from his face before stroking the silver hair behind his head. A hand grabbed hers almost roughly. She tugged at it and noticed it was Sesshomaru who had captured the appendage and was staring at her with golden eyes filled with relief, amazement, and protectiveness.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you?" she asked as he half sat leaning over her.

"Much better now that you're awake," he murmured.

She smiled at his answer. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few days," he told her looking to the faint mark on her neck and grazing it with the pads of his fingers. The female shivered and he smirked. "I wish to make you completely mine," he told her letting his fingers trail to her cheek. "You understand what that means right?"

The woman nodded. Sango had told her what is involved in the mating ceremonies of the more powerful youkai. Inu traditions had been included. From the blood she remembered and the pain in her neck she was certain Sesshomaru had begun the process. His life force was added to her to make her body strong enough to accept the poison in his system. It would also help the process of lengthening her life and giving her traits of a youkai. In this case she was sure the tiayoukai was depending on the quick healing. The mark she was sure could be seen on her neck was the sign his blood had been accepted and her body was now ready for him to claim her fully.

"I already told you… I love you," she watched him lean into her hand when she raised it to graze his face, "I especially like these," she stroked a cheek where the markings signalling him taiyoukai graced his face. There wasn't really a chance for him to let them show too often.

The inu smirked and then stood up and began to detach some of the wire still connected to her.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to do that!" she shouted flinching when he moved to take out the IV. She hated needles.

"We're going home," he stated.

"You have to tell the doctor and have papers sign. Just because you're youkai doesn't mean you can skip the rules…" someone entered the room. Black hair in a long tail at the back of his head gave him away along with his eyes. "Koga?"

Sesshomaru snarled at the male entering the room. The ookami knew he wasn't suppose to come so close to a claimed female.

"Well seeing that you're up and sounding well enough I will trust Sesshomaru to care for you till you return to normal," he mumbled and backing away.

"Koga's a doctor?" she asked being picked up by the inu when the ookami had left. Everything was happening so fast since she had awoken. She wasn't given enough time to really think about anything.

"Hn," he confirmed.

Sesshomaru covered the woman in the blanket her mother had left for her realizing the woman was probably too modest for him to help her dress out of nightgown her mother had made for her. The miko took notice of this as her saviour carried her into the hall and to the doorway where the staircase was.

"Was my mother here?"

"Yes, she is staying at the mansion for now," he told her.

They made it to the roof and the woman looked around. "Why are we flying?" she asked knowing the youkai would be able to smell her disapproval.

"Because I have no intention of allowing harm to come to you again," he explained holding her tightly to his chest and taking to the sky on the cloud beneath his feet. "You've scared me enough to last me a lifetime," he whispered to her.

In no time Sesshomaru landed on the balcony leading to the chambers making up his room within his mansion. There were two doors leading inside. He took the one heading to his bedroom. The gigantic room was relatively dark from the lack of light allowed in the room. The blue material covered the one wall of glass. He pushed aside the silk to pass into the room and set the woman down on the king size bed on the opposite wall.

Kagome looked around to take in the details of the room. The only window was the wall Sesshomaru had led them through. The sunset flickered a little light into the room through the small amount of space where the fabric was pushed aside. There was a door to her right and one beside that one. There was another on her left. She assumed one to a bathroom and closet and the last to exit to the outside of the room.

"I like it," she stated simply. Her gaze following the male who lit a few large candles and placed them around the room. When he turned she saw the lustful look in his golden orbs. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it until she could say the things she wanted. If they were to begin a life together they were going to have to talk about the past.

Sesshomaru could sense some of her intentions and took a seat beside her.

"I saw them again," she commenced the conversation. Her body was tugged into his arms possessively. Apparently he didn't like the idea that she was so close to the realm of the dead. "They kept me company while I was waiting. At the time I didn't know what I was suppose to wait for. I didn't understand anything really but I knew there was someone missing," she paused. "You were the one I was missing and I kept seeing your eyes in my head. And this," she brushed a finger on the crescent moon on his forehead.

Sesshomaru grasped the finger and pulled it to his lips to lightly kiss the appendage.

"Inuyasha came too. He told me that he was happy for me even though it wasn't him I was with. He explained that I had to come back because we need each other," she snuggled closer to the male holding her. "They're going to wait for us when it's time to go home so we can be a pack together again," the woman finished.

"I understand," the male stated finally able to at least begin to accept the idea of living in the world without his young pup and retainer. "I wish to try again. I want a pack to care for again," he whispered. He knew now that he shouldn't regret being happy just because the little girl was here anymore. "She wants us to be happy."

Kagome smiled and looked to the golden eyed inu. "Yes they all do," she answered. "Though you better not hurt me because Inuyasha is apparently going to watch over us," she mumbled not sure she liked the idea of the hanyou popping by without her knowing.

The youkai next to her however moved to cover her pinning her down on the bed. Her head sinking in the fluffy pillows under her head. "Really?" a glint of mischief floated within his eyes.

She gulp remembering how much Sesshomaru liked to tease Inuyasha in the past anyway he could. The miko had soon learned that the taiyoukai didn't actually want the sword given to the hanyou. He did at first but when he found out Inuyasha needed it for a reason he back off. However he never stopped coming by to bully the half inu whenever he could. The two brothers were always competitive when it came to battles against the same opponent. There had been a race once to see who could return to the grave of their father. Now the woman was sure the taiyoukai was relishing in another victory.

Sure enough the miko was right. Sesshomaru managed to make the woman accept him. He was now free to make her his and claim her for eternity. Although he would never treat her as a mere object she was a trophy of victory against his half brother. He would now enjoy showing the woman and his brother, should he really be watching, how well he could pleasure a female. He may not have had a female company in centuries but that didn't mean he had lost his touch. In fact with the knowledge one could gain in this era he was sure he had improved.

He could feel the woman's intense stare on his person. Her eyes were focus on the many contorts of his expose skin. Breaking the distance between them he made the first move. Kagome shuttered as finger tips travelled in random patterned over any exposed skin. Warm lips kissed her neck and a tongue flickered across the skin there leaving a wet trek from the base of her neck to the cleavage exposed from the low cut of the homemade night gown. His nose could smell the change in her scent and how unsettled it was going to be until her body finished changing. One thing he was grateful for was a youkai's sensitive nose. Normally hospitals used materials with scents that itched his nose. The youkai hospital ensured that such objects didn't smell so strong.

The inu crooned when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulders. He let his head be guided until the woman could reach his lips. Her mouth claimed his and her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. He allowed the muscle to enter but then fought against her until she submitted to his strength. She relinquished her cavern to him for him to explore. Without the fear of some danger interfering this time he was able to complete enjoy the treasure of her mouth. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth to suck and he could feel her moan when the flesh grazed his fang. He nipped a little harder and broke the skin. Blood pooled in his mouth and he enjoyed the sweet taste until the wound heal on its own.

Kagome's hands pushed the haori of his shoulders. She wasn't stupid and knew the sooner she and the male were undressed the sooner the pressure growing in her core would be satisfied. As if knowing what she wanted she felt him press against her heat with the thigh supporting his weight between her legs. She groaned rubbing against the appendage the male offered her in long strokes. He allowed her to continue for a while before forcing her to stop.

Sesshoamaru released the woman's mouth. He pulled back far enough to see the look of longing in her eyes. He moved to pin the woman's legs close. His knees on each side of her thighs restrained the woman from taking her own pleasure from him. The inu wanted to be the one to cause her to scream. Not hesitating at all he let his hands slid under the night gown she was wearing. The woman arched when his fingers brushed against her already hard nipples. Her hands created light scratched down his sides from her blunt nails. She crawled her fingers over his torso until she reached his head and pulled. He obediently allowed her to take his lip into her own mouth while he caught one tips of her breast between his fingers. He rolled and squeezed as she moaned into his mouth. A leg twitched wanting to be free but he didn't allow it. The taiyoukai pulled the nightgown over the woman's head instead and took his first look at the woman beneath his muscle laden form. With one hand copying what the other had done, the youkai began to nip, lick and suck one breast before switching to the other.

Kagome quivered from the mere feeling of being dominated in every way. She may not have like being conquered in the outside world but she might get use to it under this circumstance. Her body screamed for a release but the inu denied her body's instinct by pulling back and running his hand along the sides of her breast.

"Don't stop," she whispered with a disappointed growl. Through her half closed eyes she saw his smirk. Suddenly the force holding her legs together was released. She felt the material of her panties sliding down her hips and suddenly becoming nervous she clamped her legs shut again on her own this time.

Sesshomaru stopped and leaned over more bringing his lips to her ear. Sending shivers down her spine with the tone of his voice he whispered to her: "I'm not going to hurt you Kagome. We can stop whenever you want to but I promise you it won't be as painful as many think," the male explained continuing to rub her skin in patterns creating goosebumps.

The woman nodded and let the male pulled the only material left off her body. There was a rumbling sound which filled the room before she felt something massage the area causing an increase in the pleasure and pressure within. Sesshomaru kissed her as he slipped a finger within her canal. The warmth consumed the appendage as he slipped another digit deep into the woman. There was another pleasured moan escaping the woman as he began a steady thrust after adding a third finger. He watched her struggle to keep her eyes open and finally lose the battle when her eyes shut all the way with a half swallowed moan. When it wasn't expected he would cut the barrier that would cause her the most pain later.

Kagome could feel the youkai's fingers pressing against her walls. She gasped upon feeling a brief but sharp pain and opened her closed eyes. It was overtaken with the simple pleasure Sesshomaru was giving her as he pumped her body. Her blue eyes met golden orbs. There was an entertaining shine hidden there as the youkai smirked. The arousal of his woman had his member twitching. No female had gotten him excited so quickly. The look of pleasure in Kagome's face had him wanting nothing more than to take her over and over. He was certain he would have the woman many times that night.

The miko whispered his name before screaming her first orgasm to the world. She felt the inu still his fingers before they were removed from her canal. She opened her eyes to see the youkai licking his fingers clean of the nectar from her pleasure. Gradually he lowered his head to clean her mess with his tongue. She moaned once more when she felt the wet appendage begin thrust between the lips of her womanhood. Suddenly the pressure between her legs began anew. Before she could had a chance to move the inu lifted her hips for better access and held her still to stop her from thrusting. Her finger intertwined in the material of the blanket beneath her.

"Kami, please don't stop," she urged the inu on. She could swear she felt his smile against the flesh on her nether region.

Slowly her hips were lowered. Sesshomaru straddled her waist and lowered his head to her breast again to tease them once more. The woman arched into the male who accepted the offering and bit down harder. Kagome cried out softly which Sesshomaru silenced with his tongue. He covered her mouth and groaned when he felt the wondering hands of his woman on his body. She gentle brushed against his now throbbing member. His hiss made her hesitate before she continued to search for the tie to undo his pants. She tugged the string upon finding it and waited as the male back off a bit to rid his person of the last bit of infuriating material.

She didn't have the chance to miss the warmth of the male's body for long for in no time at all he was covering her and settling between her spread legs. The miko was intrigued with the red bleeding into his eyes. His fingers kissed her skin creating goosebumps to cover her from head to toe. But she never averted her eyes from the crimson glare. There was a low growl and she knew that although she might not be able to hear him speak in a language known to her at the moment he was telling her he wouldn't harm her.

She pulled him closer to kiss him explaining she understood. The miko could feel the hard member press against her. She tried to push against it but the youkai wouldn't allow her. There was a hiss from the hovering form while she felt the lower part of her cavern stretching and adapting to the intruder. As a way to prepare her he began to move slowly forward stopping constant to let her body adjust. He paused even longer when he reached her maidenhood knowing what was to come. The inu crooned to settle the woman before pushing through her barrier with a quick sudden thrust. He stopped hearing her gasp and nuzzled her neck, shoulder, and cheek whining.

The woman could feel the male organ inside her. She wasn't in pain as much as she was uncomfortable with the new feeling of being stretched so much. With the want of fulfilling the need of her body resurging, she shifted her hips and moaned. Her walls clamped around the motionless member as she made her first movement causing a friction deep inside that she wholly enjoyed.

Sesshomaru was having issues staying still. This woman was made for him. His length fit perfectly into her and her tight walls hugged him in all the right places. The youkai could feel her body relax and move in a way to test whether the member within would bring pain or pleasure. When the innocent movement didn't cause her to flinch in soreness his beast pulled out of the woman. His fangs elongated and as he pressed forward to fully thrust into his woman he bit down on the mark on her neck.

"Ah," the pleasure of the male moving inside her and the pain of her neck mix together had her screaming in delight. The sight of the youkai's form above her astonished the woman. Silver hair was gleaming in the faded light turning it to shades of silver and gold. Red eyes gleamed with lust, pleasure, and need.

Sesshomaru released the woman's neck and began to take his own pleasure from the woman. At last his aching member began to get the attention it needed as it dived in and out of his claim. The youkai groaned before pumping into his woman harder. The miko never objected and moved with him while digging her nails into his shoulder. The slight pain became a little more and he knew she was beginning her long change. Her nails thickened and easily clawed at the muscle under the layers of skin on his back as her breath quickened to his pace.

With his hips thrusting he watched the woman under his heavy form. Each time his member was sheathed within her warmth her breasts would bounce up as her body sunk within the mattress below. If he were able to he would pound into her all night long to see this sight over and over. Knowing it wouldn't last forever he lowered his mouth to one of the bouncing tits and suck it into his mouth. His fang bit too hard and drew blood. He suckled harder wanting the sweet liquid to cover his mouth.

The woman screamed arching and throwing her head back. Another orgasm raced through her body numbing her slightly. The male took the chance to roll her onto her stomach and pull her round ass into the air. His finger dipped into her warm cavern before being replaced with the organ pleasing her so well and sticking his digits into his mouth to be clean of the bittersweet candy from his female.

With a hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hips still he began to dig deeper into her from the new position. She cried out in pleasure.

"Harder Sesshomaru," she insisted feeling the satisfaction his member was creating.

The youkai grinned and abandoned the deep steady pace for a quicker, harder speed to please his woman and giving in to her request. His beast indulged in the tremble he could feel raking through the woman's body. When he increased to an inhuman pace the woman gasped. Sesshomaru was thrilled in the sounds he had never heard come from a woman before come from his miko positioned on her knees beneath him. As the taiyoukai grunted from the force he was able to use on his female the woman began to cry out. He flesh around his length quivered and clamped pulling him in deeper. His beast made one last thrust before roaring his release and then biting down on his woman's shoulder.

With a moan his weight pushed on her back and forced her to lay flat on the bed. He remained buried within her waiting until his beast was content that his seed was deep within her before moving.

The woman stilled when the she felt Sesshomaru pushing at her back. She twitched beneath the comfortable weight pinning her. The inu grasped her firmly to stop the movement. She struggled a little more feeling the warmth that had exploded within her begin to move in an upwards direction. She debated letting her powers flow freely but she didn't wish to harm her partner.

Sesshomaru and his beast watched the woman with a raised eyebrow. For a human she was acting a lot like a bitch in heat. Her disobedience in staying still would usually be seen in a woman who was fighting by instinct to not be pupped. As her futile thrashing about continued Sesshomaru had no choice but to lean over and take a hold of her marked skin between his teeth. The woman halted and groaned. He knew the mark would be a spot of pleasure he could use as he advantage in the future but he wasn't expecting it to be so sensitive now.

Kagome gasped when the youkai finally pulled away extracting his member from her canal all of a sudden. She slowly raised herself when the weight from behind shifted to her side. Sesshomaru laid his head on a pillow at the head of the bed and patted a spot next to him. The miko curled up by his side using his arm and shoulder as her pillow.

"You're amazing you know that?" Sesshomaru kissed her head for the compliment and nuzzled her cheek approvingly. "Um what was that whole last part though?" she questioned. Her fingers played with the muscles forming the abs of his midsection. Sesshomaru croon lightly at the feather like touches.

"My beast wished to ensure that you took well," he mumbled. He played with a strand of the woman's jet black hair. With the moonlight the natural blue was highlighted. "You reacted as a normal female in heat would."

"So that means?" she didn't like the way the male would dodge around her questions or speak in riddles.

"To certify that my seed makes the journey to fertilize you my beast held you still until the time which your scent states it is safe for you to move again. As instinct in a female inu dictates: you reacted by struggling against my hold to not be pupped. If I were not strong enough I would not have been able to hold you and therefore would not be worthy to have my pup carried by you," he nuzzled the woman's neck and buried his nose to her flesh. It was barely there yet he could just make out the scent of the hormone confirming she was carrying his pup. "Did your friend not explain this to you?" he asked looking to her. The devil glare he saw was enough to tell him that the huntress had not warned the miko about pupping a female.

"What did you do to me?" she screeched pushing away from him. "I'm not ready to have kids. I won't be a good mother. You can just decide when you want kids that you can impregnate a woman. It has to be consensual. This is _my _body… I … I …won't be a good mother," the woman buried her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do with the woman's reaction. Most females were overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a mother. Yet he understood his miko's insecurities and wished to comfort her fears. Especially since he wasn't sure how well he would be at fathering. Rin could care for herself where as a small pup would depend solely on the parents for many years.

Kagome tried to push the male away as he came closer to hold her. When she began to create a barrier against him the inu took a wrist in each of his hands and blocked the power there while looking into her eyes.

"Kagome let me tell you a story," he begged. The woman let him drag her back to the head of the bed where they were laying before. He covered them with a blanket before continuing with whatever he was going to tell her.

"I once knew a miko who was very feisty. She never listened to what others said about her and rarely obeyed orders especially when she was worry about others she cared about. The shrine priestess wasn't one to judge others no matter how different they were. At one point during her travels she met a kit who she taught her views to. As the kit grew he remembered what the woman who he saw a mother said and he grew to be a great warrior that was kind hearted as well as fierce. The miko also met a young girl who adored the woman dearly. Many times the young girl would ask her guardian if she could go visit the miko she had fallen in love with and as always the guardian gave in and found a way for the woman and child to meet."

"When the woman vanished from the lives of the two small pups the children became depressed but remembered the woman's teachings and soon tried to carry on her legacy," Sesshomaru held in a groan when the miko shifted in his arms rubbing against him. The image of the woman writhing beneath him from earlier had him wanting her all anew. "Kagome if the past is any proof then you will make a great mother to any pups you carry."

"You think so?" she asked wiping an eye.

"Of course or else my beast wouldn't have chosen you," he mumbled rolling the woman to her back and covering her with his body again. A mouth attached onto her mark and he suckled the skin listening to the moans being emitted. The woman was very sensitive meaning the bond between them would be strong. He traveled a few light kisses to her breast and took the nub into his mouth while finding her clit with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" she gasped confused with the feeling of wishing to thrust into the male's hand and arch into his mouth.

"Pleasuring you," he mumbled after releasing her one nipple and moving to tease its abandoned partner.

"But we just did this… ah," the male cut her off while sliding his finger into her core and biting the tit in his mouth.

Sesshomaru smiled as the woman gave in and let him have his way with her. Kagome was soon introduced to the many ways the taiyoukai could bend and twist their bodies for a new experience each time.

An older woman wondered the halls of the home she was staying in. She had begun to search for her daughter upon receiving a phone call that the young woman had awoken and was being brought home by Sesshomaru. She was hoping to see Kagome before the youkai made the claim she was told about. Mainly just to ensure the miko was safe and this was indeed what she wanted. No matter who told her what the mother was still concerned for her first child.

The woman walked down a particular passage with crescent moons decorating the doors. She could heard sounds coming from behind one and was about to knock when a female's joyful scream followed by a roar interrupted her. The older woman smiled knowingly and walked away understanding that there were some things she could protect her daughter from and some things she wouldn't be able to interfere with. With a sigh she returned to her room on the other side of the house.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008


	5. Ecounter Five: Taiyoukai Takes Time

************************************************************************

Disclaimer: Inee menee minee moe caught Sesshomaru by the toe; if he were mine then I wouldn't let him go…

************************************************************************

Encounter Five: Taiyoukai Takes Time to Teach

The night morning Kagome woke before the inu beside her. Well not really beside her as much as intertwined with her. Her leg was thrown across his lower half and she could just feel the male's length on her lower inner thigh. His hip moved dangerously close to her heat and she gasped at the feeling of want returning even after the long night the two had. There was a gurgled growled before golden eyes silted open and stared at the moving woman.

The woman began to sit up but was pulled back for the inu to claim her mouth and released her. "Go get a shower," he gestured to one of the doors leading out of the room. "I will have someone bring something up to eat," the taiyoukai let the woman detach herself from his hold.

"Clothes?" she questioned.

The youkai arched an eyebrow and looked the woman up and down. "Why bother?" he planned taking the woman again afterwards anyway.

"Because…" she reasoned while blushing and pulling a sheet to cover her nudity from his eye sight and turning to look away innocently.

The taiyoukai smirked and rose from bed to walk to the other door next to the bathroom. The movement caused the woman to turn briefly to watch the youkai. Kagome eyed the bare ass walking from away from her. She quickly averted her gaze to look down but not before her arousal gave her actions away, still needing to come to terms with the idea that she was now mated with the male and it was her right to look. The male tossed a pair of boxers and a baggy shirt onto the bed for the woman only giving into the woman's wishes so he could see her in his clothes.

She murmured a thanks while getting up without looking up to the male leaning against the wall to watch her. The miko wrapped the sheet she was using tighter around her form before getting up to head to the bathroom.

When Kagome re-entered the bedroom after her shower Sesshomaru was dressed in a pair of light draw string pants. His eyes glinted evilly upon seeing her enter the room. The youkai rushed to pull the woman to his chest and lift her off her feet. He carried her through the last door which led to a large room with a fireplace, couch, a couple of chairs, and a small table covered with items of food. The woman's stomach growled suddenly and she was reminded that she had yet to eat since she woke up from her comatose state. The taiyoukai chuckled holding the woman in his lap while sitting at the table.

"Do we really have to sit like this?" she couldn't help but think about the previous night and the things the youkai could do to her. The intense warm pressure began to return and she had to struggle to not move to ease the pain.

"Yes," he replied with a rumble. "My beast stays calm as long as you're near," he explained rubbing his nose against her neck.

The woman began to eat with Sesshomaru only picking here or there every once and a while between his affectionate touches that had the miko's skin tingling with excitement. As she finished Kagome expected to be pushed immediately to the floor if not taken to the bed due to the large erection she could feel from the inu behind her. The images brought back from earlier were thrilling her to no end. She was sure the youkai knew she wanted him and was teasing her when he deposited her on the couch and explained he was getting a shower. The smile painted on his face confirmed her line of thoughts.

Not one to sit around and do nothing she stood when the man enter the bedroom and moved to the door. With her hand on the handle she turned the knob and pulled. If she had nothing to do then she would go find her mother. Sesshomaru had told her before that the older woman was staying in the mansion. However before the door could open enough to let her out it was snapped shut.

"What are you doing?" the taiyoukai questioned looking down at the minx who was trying to escape the cage he had placed the woman in.

"Visiting my mother while you get a shower," she explained tilting her head to look up at the male.

"No," he firmly stated. "You're mine for a week. No one can lay eyes on you until my beast is satisfied enough to let you out into the world again," he explained pulling the woman away from the door.

"You can't make up crazy rules."

"My traditions have been placed long before I was born I did not just make it up," his arms crawled around her waist as he walked behind her to led the woman to the bedroom. "My beast cannot be denied his rights for they are too deeply embedded in his blood. Stay here," he ordered pushing the woman to the bed.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door with a snap. The miko laid with her arms tucked behind her head looking up to the ceiling and huffed a sigh. The silence in the room drove her insane and when she couldn't take it any longer she got up and walked to the bathroom door only to stand there for a while to make up her mind if she had enough courage to do what she was planning to do.

Sesshomaru knew she was at the door and even though he had long since finished cleaning himself he stayed in the warm water to wait. There was a soft knock before the miko opened the door and let herself in.

"Intruding now are we?" he teased partly opening the shower stall door.

"Um…" she saw the offering hand and the youkai smirking. Her insides twisted at the thought of what was coming next.

Gradually the woman stepped out of the boxers and shirt she was wearing and took a few nervous steps towards the open shower door. The inu didn't allow her a chance to stop and quickly pulled the woman into the heated water. A tongue dipped into her mouth as the youkai let his hands slid down the miko's sides the water making her skin slick.

"Mine," the taiyoukai grumbled letting her lips go and captured the tip of his female's breast with his fangs. He no longer had to fear injuring the woman for anything minor would heal in mere seconds.

Kagome's hands crawled down the taiyoukai's back. The woman had yet to realize the damage she was causing with her new claws; however the pain was welcomed by the inu crooning with delight. Hesitantly the woman brought her fingers round the male's side and down to the area she felt pressed against her lower half. Watching the youkai closely she press the pads of her fingers to the base of his member. There was a hiss as the mouth holding her breast freed its prisoner and kiss the mark on the woman's neck. With a groan the miko seized the organ and experimentally stroked it upwards. As if her touch were lightening the object came to life in her hand and an appreciated growl came from the male.

"You don't have to do this," he mumbled in her ear. Although as his mate she would be expected to please him as much as he would be bound to please her, the youkai wasn't going to force his female into something she didn't want to do.

"I want to," she whispered.

The inu let the miko test pressure and speed. His growls, groans, and hisses let the Kagome know what he enjoyed the most. With a mixture of hard and soft touched moving up and down she was able to benefit from a variety of growls she loved.

While concentrating on the pleasure her hands were bringing him he didn't notice the woman get to her knees. His hands supported his weight on the wall the woman was previously pressed to and his eyes were closed. Suddenly something warm enclosed around the head of his cock. Looking down he saw a sight like no other. His female was kneeling before him his erection barely in her mouth as she swirled a tongue around the tip of his length.

Groaning he forced himself to hold still and not thrust into the still innocent woman's mouth. Steadily the miko pulled more and more of his male organ into her mouth. Soon most of the length was within her cavern. He was impressed with her lack of a gag reflex. It was a plus for him and he was able to experience how valuable the trait was as the woman pumped the member in her mouth with deep long stokes. Her hands worked the remaining area left along the base of his shaft. His love for the woman increased if his grunts and groans were any proof.

Sesshomaru attempted to withdraw from the woman's hold on him when he couldn't take anymore but the woman merely shifted techniques. With the member still mostly in her mouth she suckled, creating a sensation the male had never felt before. His control slipped and his seed filled her mouth. She released the organ and swallowed the sticky fluid, some of it dribbling slowly down the corner of her mouth. She looked up while licking her lips, the water washing away any evidence of what just happened. Before the woman could do much else a very happy taiyoukai turned off the water and picked his woman up. He grabbed towels and carried her back to the room with a fireplace. Then began to show how much he appreciated her previous actions.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It was day four of her mating ceremony with Sesshomaru. She was still stuck within the male's chambers and he seemed even more possessive then before. The youkai had taken her as often as the miko could handle. That was until the night before when the woman slowly began to experience a pain raking through her entire body. Now she was curled into the youkai after finally managing to fall asleep.

Apparently her body was in the process of shifting. She was beginning to grow fangs and her mouth was aching with the growth. Her life expectancy was becoming infinite and it appeared that it was also a painful experience. Thankfully her eyes were not so sensitive anymore and she was now able to let light into them. The inu laid awake whining and nuzzling his female as she changed to become one of his kind. He could make out the gold deep within her sapphire eyes. The colour was unnoticeable to any human but the mark could be seen with anyone who had powerful eyesight. The trait was something that each youkai had and used to locate who else was youkai in the world of humans they lived in.

Sesshomaru pulled up to sit leaning over the miko. "How are you feeling?" he asked hoping the process might finish sooner than it should.

"A little better," she mumbled and pulling at him to come back down to lay with her.

The woman had found that his presence helped. She was also quick to ask for the youkai to distract her from the pain with the pleasure he could create with his fingers. However he didn't oblige her this time.

"Please?" she begged pulling at the inu's neck to bring his lips to hers.

"The others have left for the day and you have free roam of the house," the possessive taiyoukai explained when he was able to pull away from the female beneath him.

"Really?" her eyes brightened up forgetting about her aching body for a while.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk that told the woman he had something planned.

He moved from the bed and helped the woman stand and let her take the lead as she excitedly made her way out of the bedroom holding his hand. A squeeze every now and then would tell him when she was in pain and he was grateful the periods were short and longer apart then before. His female was almost completely his.

When the two reached the door leading to the rest of the house the miko hesitated and looked over her shoulder. Sesshomaru would growl whenever she happened to approached or near the threshold in any way for the past few days. Now however he was practically pushing the woman out the door. She took her first steps out of the only rooms she had seen since checking out of the hospital.

"Come," the inu took the lead as they reached the end of the hall.

"Moons mean family rooms," he told her pointing to a door as she passed it. "When our pup is born and is old enough to sleep away from you he or she will sleep in one of these rooms."

Kagome stopped and turned around to note the many doors she had passed. Ten doors in total other then the one belonging to her new mate. "How many kids did you want?" she questioned turning on her feet to glare at the male.

"An eternity is a long time," he answered with trouble written all over his face.

"I refuse to be a woman who spends her entire life pregnant," she fired.

"It's a good thing I don't want to see you pupped all the time," his looked returned to one of amusement before becoming serious when he noticed the worried look the woman was giving him. "I won't issue a set number of child for things come up and every few decades or centuries my beast will most likely feel the need to pup you," the woman looked horrified. "However after the first few we can plan any other pups to come," he explained calmly taking the woman into his arms. "The only reason for the many rooms is due to the chance that most inu stay for a long period of time with their original pack before they prepare to leave to live a life of their own."

"Oh," she could understand that logic but something else began to bubble anxiety in her stomach. "Girl or boy first?" she asked with a low voice.

"I do not wish for one more than the other. I am sure I will have both from you eventually," he mumbled nuzzling her mark and taking in the scent of a pregnant woman.

"Can I wish for a girl then?" she asked always loving the idea of dressing her baby girl up.

"It matters not to me," he beginning to take the woman through the rest of the house.

The place was like a maze and she knew she would need more than a few days to memorize the layout of the house. As much as she needed to learn where everything was she couldn't help learn more about the youkai she had 'married' in a sense.

"Can you choose when you… impregnate me?" she inquired.

"You can say that," he would have left it at that but she could feel the curiosity of his words bugging the woman. He chose to have fun with the modest woman's topic of discussion. "I control my beast for the most part and so long as my control lasts then I can ensure that he is not present when I release inside your tight chamber," there was a growl of pleasure and the taiyoukai watched the woman turn bright red at his wording. "It is his seed that is potent and should he surface during our joining he will more probably want you pupped."

Kagome pulled her hand from his grasp. "Right," her feet carried her to walk behind the youkai.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" he looked over his shoulder.

The miko was silent for a while as he brought her to the kitchen. He could feel the itch of her want to speak but also the embarrassment. The feeling wasn't something he found acceptable considering his woman should feel comfortable to share anything with him. He pushed the woman to a wall and pinned her there all the while staring at her lowered eyes.

"Kagome I am now your mate. These topics aren't something you should hide from. I understand you are nervous and being your first time and completely new to this type of thing there are many things you don't know. I won't frown upon you because of your lack of knowledge. It makes me happier that I am able to show you these things. I'm the one who will teach you everything you need to know," the woman looked up as the inu spoke to her.

"Are you always so active?" she managed after some serious thinking after his statement. She still cut around the matter as much as possible but it was better than nothing.

"An inu is one of the more active sex partners. Having my blood now mix with yours I am sure your cravings will increase as well so you can keep up with me. If the past few nights are any proof then I am sure it is safe to assume this part of your change has already kicked in," there was a chuckle from the taiyoukai still pinning her.

"So then there will be other times you're going to lock me up?" she finally glanced up to make eye contact with the inu.

"Every two years I go into heat for a two week period. At times like these I will keep you near me to take pleasure from your body," he growl in her ear while he grinded his hips into hers. "It's expected that you take care of me in my time of need."

Kagome was able to let the one concern pass through her mouth before she gave into the pleasing tingling beginning in the pit of her stomach.

"What about other women? Sango said there are some youkai that take many mates," she whispered trying to hold back the moan when the male began to massage her breast.

"Most inus do take many females however a Shiro Inu is different. One mate for life. My beast will not allow me to go to another female now that he had fully claimed you," he explained as his hands made a path from their place on her chest to firmly grasp the woman's ass.

He lifted the miko and let her wrap her legs around him just above his hips. "What if they come back?" she mumbled her last coherent thought thinking about how she didn't want her mother to see the any of the things that Sesshomaru established he was talented at.

The woman's hands tangled into his hair and he was able to ease any of her concerns with the promise that her body was only his to watch. Quickly he claimed her mouth and began to undress the woman. The plans of cooking for her were vanished momentarily as he began to roughly work his woman. The idea he had been playing with in his mind vaguely reminded him they had to switch positions. Situating his hands to support her against his broad frame the male carried the woman to the kitchen table and laid her down on the wood surface.

The miko noted where they were and in no time went along with what the taiyoukai was planning. She pulled at the inu pants frantically for a split second remembering she had to watch the claws. The woman had to work on how to handle them well. Thankfully they weren't too long and she could easily unbutton her male without tearing the material. The obstacle in her way fell to the youkai's ankles as he pulled her into a half sit to undress her. The shirt and boxers were abandoned as the inu crawled over the woman to take his place above her. It amazed him to no end that the woman wasn't shy while the inu claimed the woman. Her sexual appetite made her overcome that feeling and yet the female could never look at him directly after such pleasurable acts. He was soon to learn she would avert her eyes whenever he chose to walk into the same room as her without clothing. The miko was never one to walk around without something to shield her body unless of course he was undressing her for another round.

His beast commonly merged just as Sesshomaru chose he wanted his woman again. This time though he managed to hold back the creature. A sign that the animal within was becoming satiated enough that the woman should be able to at least walk around the household soon. Just as the woman screamed her first orgasm from the work his finger had begun on her clit he thrusted into her tight chamber. He leaned over to whisper in the woman's ear just as he began to start a steady pace within her.

"I love you Kagome."

The woman looked up into the golden orbs studying her face. "I love you too," she smiled brightly and pulled the youkai closer to tease his lips and tongue.

Her hips obediently arched up to meet the youkai's to allow him a deeper dive with each stroke. He growled and pulled at the woman to roll her over letting her sit above him. The act wouldn't be understood by her but it would show the woman she was equal to him. Hopefully it would also help her shyness.

The miko looked down at the male under her confused. Her eyes caught the area she was straddling and blushed seeing the shaft belonging to the inu still fully embedded in her. The sight was erotic enough to increase her want but at the same time she wanted to turn away and not think about what they were doing. The youkai pulled the woman up by her hips and then let her slide down again. Her eyes widened as she watched the organ become fully exposed and then sink deep into her cavern yet again. Her blush covered her face and she looked away.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have that. He wanted his female to be proud to have him and he wished to see the woman become more comfortable with the idea of rutting. "Kagome," the youkai thrust upwards to attempt to get the woman to move.

The woman groaned and looked to the youkai's face. His eyes were filled with passion and sincerity.

"It's just me and you no one else. There's no need to feel self-conscious. Enjoy it," he spoke gruffly as he lifted her again and let her once again slid down his member, hissing in the processes.

"I've never…" she tried to find the words to tell the man she wasn't sure what to do with the position he had put her in.

"Just move," he mumbled keeping his hands on her hips and encouraging her to pull off him upwards.

Slowly at first she began to move in the way he had been lifting her. Her confidence grew and she gradually picked up the pace. In no time she was pumping up and down in a way that had the inu moaning beneath her. He desperately wanted to take control and pull the woman under him. Yet he knew this would help her self-assurance, she needed to be a little less timid. He bore with the torture the miko was placing him in. His growls grew as the woman lean over to put some of her weight on her hands. She was tiring from thrusting using only her knees before to bare most of her weight. At the new position over him he could feel more of the sweet friction against his length. The woman moaned and pumped the organ with a few quick thrust. The male could feel the mass of her breast bounce with the movement of her body. With his hands still on her waist he thrust harder into her and roared his release jut as his female bellowed his name to signal her own discharge.

Sesshomaru smirked when the woman collapsed onto of him not even bothering to free his member from her canal. He didn't let her stay like that too long before sitting up. The movement had her moaning again. Quickly he pulled her up, dislodging his length and set her to sit in his lap. There was a disappointed groan as the woman looked up to the male.

"We can continue this later. For now you need something to eat," he said standing, placing the woman to sit on the table and retrieving the clothes he had thrown around the kitchen.

Kagome took her first really look around after dressing. Sesshomaru had begun to take things out to make a meal. The woman turned to see the table. There was a mix of their cum on the surface along with drops of blood probably from the scratches they tend to leave on each other. Surprisingly the miko didn't blush but was quick to grab a paper towel and wipe the wood clean.

"Sesshomaru?" the woman wasn't sure if the male was paying attention to her or the meal he was preparing.

"Hn," his beast wouldn't allow him to deny the woman the notice she deserved even if he wanted to ignore her.

"Is it possible… well I'm sure you know human customs and all…" the inu could smell the fear in the woman's voice. She didn't want him to say no to whatever she was going to ask. "My mother would feel better if perhaps we were… married," she whispered.

"Why do something just for your mother?" he questioned her relieved that the issue was something he was thinking about anyway. The woman was human and had accepted the traditions of his kind and it was only fair if he gave into a few of his new mate's traditions.

"Actually I've kind of dreamt of having a wedding of my own since I was little. A small one with family and friends and a beautiful dress so I could be a princess for a day," the woman confessed beginning to play with her fingers. "I'll understand if you don't want to…"

Sesshomaru moved to pull the woman to his chest. He kissed her soundly cutting off her line of thought. "I would be honoured to be bonded to you by both youkai and human customs," the youkai stated settling the woman into a state of relief.

"Thanks," the woman replied staying within his arms as he watched over the items cooking within the pots on the stove.

Sesshomaru asked for her to set the table as he finished preparing the meal. Once again the woman ate while leaning against the inu's chest. She was beginning to get use to the little bits of affections that the youkai explained was something done by instinct. The small actions were a show of appreciation he did subconsciously so long as no others were around.

"How is it you didn't show shock or fear after becoming my mate?" the male asked the one thought that had crossed his mind many times.

"I accepted you a long time ago," the miko replied absentmindedly. "I'm not really sure when but I think I knew you and me were suppose to be together. Perhaps when Rin and Jaken appeared or maybe even in the past. All I know is everything became clear when I woke up in that hospital room. I chose to give into what my heart wanted. When I heard you in that realm I was in I knew you were what I was suppose to be fighting for the whole time. Shortly after realizing that I came to terms that I wanted to be with you for as long as Kami would let me."

The two sat in silence the woman eating the meal her mate had provide for her as he slowly ate from his own plate.

"Sesshomaru!" the woman shrieked while arching back her head hitting the wall. Water falling like rain over the joint bodies.

The woman was told she could get a shower since she was finally able to go see her mother and brother. However shortly after turning on the water she had found herself twisted around the male and without the foreplay he thrust into her core knowing she was probably still wet from their previous joining. Apparently the four releases before her shower hadn't been enough for the possessive male who seemed reluctant to let the miko leave his presence though it was well past the day the woman should be free to go. His beast was satisfied, the woman was more than a week pregnant and her scent was proof enough that he was the father, and his female was now powerful enough with her new youkai traits.

A growl and the inu let his seed warm her but he wasn't finished with her and continued to brutally pump into her harder and harder knowing she could now handle his beast's sometimes wild treatment. Sure enough the woman showed how much she liked it rough. Her moans and screams awarded his efforts and he let the woman cum repetitively until he had his fill. Once again the woman could feel a warm explode within her and she came for the final time before the inu detached from her cavern.

"Can I get cleaned-up now?" she directed an arched eyebrow at the male pinning her to the shower wall. Her head was just a bit higher then his so the woman leaned over and kissed the youkai before pulling back with a smirk. "You know there's still tonight but I might get too tired if you continue at this pace," she teased.

"You taste too good," as if to prove a point the taiyoukai dipped a finger into her canal which earned him a moan before quickly bringing his finger to his mouth before the warm water could wash away his female's nectar.

"I thought you were suppose to slow down a little the closer you came to the end of the mating week," she mumbled struggling to reach the shampoo on a shelf over the inu's shoulder.

"Normally that's the case but some find their females to be too addicting," as the woman leaned to reach the container a breast was pushed into his face and he bit the flesh he sucked into his mouth.

"Stop that," the miko playfully slapped the male's shoulder disappointed she had to stop but she really wanted to show her mother that she was fine.

The taiyoukai smirked and let the appendage drop from his mouth before tilting his head to the side. "My, my, my… what a change," he mumbled.

The shy female he had first mated with was now able to prance around his room wearing nothing at all or teasing him with one of his dress shirts only closed with a button or two around her small form. The material never allowed her too much movement if she wanted to stayed cover. Thankfully most of the time she didn't care if the silk slipped down and exposed one or both of the plump breast. Her womanhood was never covered well either and he wondered many times why she even bothered to wear the silly shirts if she wasn't going to wear anything underneath and wasn't worried about covering herself.

Then there were times she would run from him playfully. His beast would chase after the female that giggled as she ran around the room in circles. Most of the time she would willingly give in to the creature after a short time but she proved she wasn't fearful of him as she would show him that sometimes she was boss. A couple of times she would hide behind her barrier and wait until they found the weakness she purposely put within the bubble. But she never denied them. It seemed that every time he wanted her then the woman wanted him. Yet he was happy she still maintained that innocence in her actions.

"Kay, if you stay here then you have to let me wash," she ordered.

"What if I don't oblige?"

"I hear women are able to handle their sexual appetite more than men," she threatened using the one tool she knew would get her just about anything.

"Hn," the youkai wasn't sure if his female was being serious or only joking around. He studied her eyes and decided he wouldn't test it. He wasn't ready to go without the warmth of his woman's cavern yet. The inu was positive he would have trouble controlling himself when the miko was further into her pregnancy and her mood swings went wild like most females. If he remembered right his father had told him never to mate. Both his mother and Inuyasha's had kicked him away for more than a week at one point during their pregnancies.

The taiyoukai took the shampoo bottle from her hand and opened it. Slowly he washed his mate's hair and rinse only repeating the process with the conditioner. With a soft sponge he began to wash the woman and then took the time to quickly wash his own body. With that out of the way he carried his mate back to the room to dry her.

"Oh Kami," the woman gasped.

"What?" he looked to the woman's face over his shoulder. The woman had chosen to dry the water off him after he had taken care of her.

"I have to go see my mother dressed in your clothes," she explained.

Sesshomaru didn't see the problem with the issue but didn't press his luck learning fast that his female was temperamental and held a strong opinion about certain things. This was apparently one of them. For someone who didn't care what others thought of her she sure did like to impress her mother.

"I have something for you," Sesshomaru got up and began to walk to the closet. He looked back at the woman sitting like a naked goddess on the bed. "Don't stare too hard you might bore a hole in me," the inu joked laughing when the woman crinkled her nose and crossed her arms pushing her breast in a way to make them bulge behind her arms.

"Why are you so concern what your mother thinks of you?" the man asked with a package in his hand.

"She's my mom and as far as she's concern I'm her little girl. I know she'll accept me no matter what but I like making her happy with the choices I've made. Besides I'm haven't really had the chance to explain to my mom about anything that's gone on in the past few months so she needs time to digest the fact that her first child will… be having a family of her own," the woman paused and her eyes widened. "You haven't told her I'm pregnant right?"

"I personally have yet to tell your mother of our pup and if I remember correctly then the one person who knows of our mating was too fearful of your mother's reaction at the time," the male explained.

"Good," the woman stated nodding her head. "You're going to be there when I tell her," the miko held out her hands for the box within the inu's hands.

Teasingly the male dangled the present just out of reach before crawling over the woman and pushing her to lay back in the bed. Flirtatiously the male placed kisses along the valley between her breast and up her collar bone.

"Sesshomaru…" the woman warned feeling the length that was across her stomach hardening by the second.

"Yes?" inoffensively he looked up to his female as if he were not doing a single thing.

"You promised," she pouted a lip.

"So I did," the male laughed and dropped the parcel on the woman's temporarily flat stomach.

Excitedly she pulled the box open to find a full matching outfit. "Wow," she whispered pulling a midnight blue kimono with silver crescent moons decorating the obi. "It's beautiful. But isn't it kind of an odd thing to have in your wardrobe?"

"The kimono is a signature piece for the female who takes the title Lady of the West," he told her.

"So that means this is really old…" she paused thinking for a second before she carried on. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be wearing this?"

"You're Lady of the West now so it's yours. However if you wish not to wear it then you could always just wear the clothing you've been wearing for the past few days. I especially liked when you were wearing just this…" the youkai pulled the diamond necklace the miko had worn to the ball out of the night stand drawer and clipping it around her neck. Sesshomaru was quick to have her try it on to model the piece which consisted of the woman wearing nothing else a few days ago.

"You know I'm thinking this will be great … so long as I'm careful. Can you help me put it on I don't really have the experience," she confessed.

"I would love to," the youkai dressed his woman thinking about how wasteful such actions were since he was merely going to be taking the material off in a few hours time.

"Mom?" Kagome entered the kitchen having been told the woman was preparing lunch.

The male behind her pulled her back into the hall. He pointed to a room where the woman could hear voices. Although she had inu senses she was still getting use to them. At night she was able to hear the voices of those in the house when the two newly mates weren't too loud however Sesshomaru had told her that it may be a month or two before she could use them to the best of her ability. Until that time she was keeping things at a human volume as to not hear all the other noise she could decipher yet.

The taiyoukai was nice enough to spend some of their time sitting and explaining ways to improve her focus. She was able to increase and decrease her vision to suit her needs and her claws weren't as deadly and wild as before but the hearing was something that took more time. Unknown to her Sesshomaru was impressed the woman had picked up on how to control the levels at which she heard things. It had come naturally for him since he was youkai but most who were changed could never really handle it so well after a couple days. The woman still had to work on picking out sounds that she needed and fully blocking out other sounds she wouldn't need. Then there were sound she should remain on alert for.

"Thanks," she mumbled and carried on to the family room. The day she had been out and about had shown her the basic rooms that she would need the most. Still, left on her own she was sure she would probably walk the halls for hours before finding the area she was looking for.

"Mom?" the woman called out again entering the family room.

"Kagome?" she heard the woman question as she turned around in her seat. The older woman had a plate in her lap watching television as she sat on a chair. Souta was flung across the couch. "Kagome!" the miko was crushed by the hurricane force known as her mother.

"Can't breathe," she exclaimed struggling to get away from the deathly bear hug.

"Sorry sweetheart but I missed you," the woman smiled and gave her oldest child a gentler hug. "I was so worried when the doctor called me. I was so concerned."

"I'm fine mom," Kagome stated reassuring the older woman who gone crazy with anxiety when Souta and Kagome got the chickenpox's at the same time.

"Are you sure?" the woman whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Yes mom," the miko confirmed knowing that the mother had some idea what she and her new mate had been doing for the past few days.

"Please don't leave mom out of the loop again Kagome. She's been freaking for the past couple days," Souta told Kagome without glancing from his show.

"It's just … I was told a week and it has been ten days. I thought something came up and well didn't know what to think," the woman attempted to explain.

"Right," the younger woman looked to her mate and then to her mother. "Mom I have to tell you something. Well actually we have something to tell you," she stated taking Sesshomaru's hand into hers and squeezing it for a little bit of comfort. The miko decided to get the news out of the way. She was never good at hiding things from her mom anyway.

"Oh honey I already know about the whole mating thing. I was told the bond was much like being married right?" the woman looked to the miko and the silver haired male who was standing just behind her.

"Yeah that's true but there's something else you need to know," her grip tightened on Sesshomaru's hand and the inu noted that her strength had increased.

"What is it?" the older woman asked.

"Um…" Kagome didn't continue until her mate rubbed a few fingers along the mark on her neck. "You're going to be a grandmother… I'm kind of pregnant," she came clean.

"Kind of?" Sesshomaru questioned the phrase used. "There is no kind of. My beast has ensured you are pupped and your scent verifies it."

"Pupped," his mother-in-law asked.

"An inu calls their babies 'pups'," the miko explained to her mother.

"Oh, you couldn't use a … you know … condom Kagome?" her mom inquired. "Or maybe birth control. It's just you're so … young and it's all so sudden," the woman paused in thought. "I think I need to sit down," the mother moved to the seat she had vacated when the couple entered the room.

Souta in the meantime actually took an interest in the conversation. "So I guess that makes you my new brother," the young boy pointed out while staring at the stoic male standing protectively behind his mate. "Does that mean I can call you brother?" the inu eyed the child and gave short nod of approval. "Since you're having a kid and all then that makes me the uncle huh? Well don't coming to me when you want a babysitter," the boy walked over to his sister and gave the woman a hug. "Congratulations big sis."

"Uh… thanks," the woman returned the gesture.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother," Kagome could hear her mother mumble under her breath. "Kagome are you sure you're ready? How I wish you would have waited a little at least until you were sure that this will work out. Or until you have your career set."

"Mom," the woman moved to kneel in front of her mother. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and then to Souta.

"Come little one," Sesshomaru directed the younger male out of the room. Souta began to complain about the nickname Sesshomaru had called him.

"Mom," the miko began again. "I know that this isn't easy, with it being last minute and all, but I did get to know Sesshomaru before all this happened. I think you know he was from the feudal era. He's Inuyasha's brother … half-brother…and although he tried to kill me a few times he was able to make up for it later. Sesshomaru's a good guy mom. He saved my life and, I'm not sure if he knew this or not, but I had a crush on him when I got to know him more with each visit his pack made," the miko smirked when she was able to decipher a low growl of pride a short way a ways. She knew the taiyoukai would be able to hear her and wasn't afraid to admit the small tidbit of information. The female was also grateful for the mark's strong connection so she could sense his feelings and his reactions.

"The spirits you could hear before within the shrine grounds were the two pack mates Sesshomaru watched over. They died a long time ago and waited to tell their alpha everything was fine but could never find him. I ended up helping the little souls. The event brought Sesshomaru and I back together and we became reacquainted with one another again," she didn't give small details deciding to get right to the point. "I know him well enough to know that I love him mom and I wouldn't change a thing. He even agreed to go along with the human custom to get married. As for my career I'm sure he'll give me my job back when I want to return to work after giving birth," she let her mother know.

"You won't be returning to work," the inu re-entered the room instantly with a growl.

"What? You can't do that!" the woman got to her feet.

"Kagome you need to care for our pups. It is my job to support the pack," he explained.

"But I worked hard for my position!" the miko declared.

"We'll talk about this later," he didn't wish to argue in front of his mate's mother.

"No!" she stomped her foot for emphasize.

The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kagome perhaps you should stay home. It will leave you more time to be with your children," the mother advised.

"But mom I don't work a lot anyway."

"Yes you do honey and a child takes a lot of attention," she explained to her daughter knowing the young woman would understand where she came from. She had after all raised two children of her own.

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms looking from her mate to her mother. They were teaming up against her. The poor miko was on the losing end of the stick with no one to back her up. "Sometimes I don't understand you mom. I thought you were worried about my career. Now you're telling me to give it up," she groaned accepting defeat. "Fine you win," slowly the woman passed the inu and began to leave the room. "I'm tired… I'm going to bed," she stated leaving the room.

The inu could feel the pain of loss within the bond. He knew the idea of depending on someone was hard on her. As firm as he wanted to be with that point he knew he was going to have to give in a little so his woman would be happy. He didn't like the depress look he saw when the female left. Quickly he excused himself and began to chase his mate.

"You're going the wrong way," he murmured in her ear coming up behind the lost woman.

"I would have found it eventually," a sad answer came from her. The taiyoukai shuttered in disgust knowing he had been part of the cause.

"I have a proposal," he said, waiting for her undivided attention.

"What?" she turned to look up to him. A tear had managed to slide down her cheek.

He brushed it away before continuing. "What if you worked as my partner and assistant? Should you accept, your hours would be minimal and could be done at home so you could stay with the pups as much as possible."

"Really?" her eyes brightened up immediately. "I could continue working?"

"Yes, you would continue to work and your money would be your own. However I won't allow you to waste it on needs or wants that are my responsibility to see to."

"There's no other catches?" she could accept the terms so far. There was no way she would be able to win against the rules that were thickly implanted in his beast.

"There's one condition," the inu growled pressing the woman closer to his chest.

"What's that?" she asked playfully kissing the mark she had only recently given him.

"The necklace you're wearing looks awfully nice. It's too bad your kimono blocks all the diamonds from my view," a wicked smile played across his face with his eyes gleaming.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't give public shows. However, should you wish to, we could find a quiet secluded place where I could give you a private close up," the woman cooperated.

In no time the woman was pushed down the hall. The miko was certain that this was an area of the house she had yet to be in. "I thought I was going the wrong way?"

"You were if you wanted to find the bedroom. However there's a room I wish to show you," he mumbled picking her up and carrying the woman through the threshold. The first thing she noticed was the hot tub. The second was the large mirror covering the wall next to the hot tub.

"Oh."

"Indeed."

************************************************************************

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2008

Now a word to my reviewers (did you think I forgot because I didn't update this chapter right away after my last chapter??)

Sara E. B. - thank you I am happy to know that you like it thus far

zanthyus - your review was well appreicated I am grateful to learn that there's sifficant detail I always worry about having too much or too little

Sugar0o - to see your name under yet another story pleases me greatly because I am able to catch your interest with more than one of my strange plots... Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments


	6. Encounter Six: Carrying Cherish Child

* * *

Disclaimer – No I still don't own them. But I'm okay with that.

* * *

Encounter Six – Carrying Cherished Child

An irritated toe tapped on the surface of the base of the large desk. He was late and keeping her waiting wasn't improving her attitude in the least. Folding her arms over her slight bulge of a belly the woman leaned on the desk taking some of the extra weight over her poor feet. She was beginning to think that it would be best to take her leave early. Getting up for work each morning was beginning to become a handful and Sesshomaru had been hassling her for some time now anyway. The only thing stopping her was her pride. But it wasn't like she would have to stop working. As Sesshomaru's new assistant she was completely capable of taking her work home and working on it whenever she wanted. It wouldn't be long before her belly would be too big for her to move around comfortably, she was already beginning to feel the effects even though she was only a little over three months.

A knock of the office door told there was a visitor to the dark room. People weren't usually welcomed here and would go unnoticed unless an appointment was made. She had half her mind set on ignoring the person, there were no other meeting schedule but she needed a source to release her frustration so she chose to open the door if only to scream about the lack of courtesy and stupidity said person had to arrive themselves unannounced at the president's office.

Taking a deep breath she calmly opened the door only to be greeted by a welcomed guest.

"Koga!" the miko was about to pull the wolf into a hug but he took a step back. This reminded the woman about the customs of youkai. She was a pupped female and it would be insulting to have another male's scent other than her mate's mixed with hers especially since she was alone with no escort. "Sorry I forgot," the woman mumbled taking a step to the side to let the wolf in. "Should you really be here?" she inquired

"No worries," the wolf stated. "I was asked here by that damn dog. It appears he'll be a little longer than he thought so he asked me to buy you a snack."

Kagome only then noticed the bags he was carrying. Each of them filled with assorted snacks one in particular sticking out more than the others. "Ah chocolate strawberries," the woman exclaimed popping one into her mouth. "Thank-you," the miko mumbled between bites.

"It's the least I can do," the wolf replied.

"You sound guilty," the woman pointed out from the tone of voice.

"Of course I am. I finally find you and you're with that ... never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. I mated Ayame a couple of centuries ago anyway."

"You did?"

"Yeah, well I didn't think I would see you again and I've come to love her dearly. Although, I have to say my heart stopped when I saw you in that wreckage with Sesshomaru. I swear you have someone watching over you because I have never seen any human come out of such a site in one piece."

Kagome paused mid-bite. The crash wasn't something she could remember clearly anymore. She only recalled the events afterwards and what she called her 'soul in a limbo' incident.

"Stop making my mate depressed filthy wolf," a voice interrupted.

"Sesshomaru!" the miko cried out, the pit of her stomach aching to be close to her mate at the mere sight of him, It was a feeling she was growing accustomed to. According to Sesshomaru the pup need his presence to grow. The best way to provide this presence was through touch but every once in a while the woman would lose control of her need and want and she would subconsciously seduce the inu, not that said youkai minded. "You're late!" she cursed narrowing her eyes dangerously. She ignored the deepening need awakening.

"Hn," he replied tugging at his tie to loosen it as he unbuttoned a top few buttons of his suit.

The miko was curious as to how close Koga and Sesshomaru were here in the future. Apparently the inu allowed the wolf to see him in an informal state of dress, which was shocking because the inu took pride in his looks.

"You may take your leave," Sesshomaru directed towards the ookami.

"But I just got here," the youkai pouted. "Besides we have to discuss the border issues," he added.

"Take care of it as you see fit." Which of course Kagome had come to learn that this was Sesshomaru's way of saying he trusted the person in question.

"Very well," Koga sighed in defeat. "Well seeing that you're here it looks like I can do this..."

Sesshomaru's attention perked and he immediately rushed forward to block the wolf. However, Koga had seen this ahead of time and Sesshomaru was left growling as the ookami pulled the miko into a friendly hug.

"Well, I will see you later," the wolf stated calmly leaving the room at a fast pace right away. He closed the door just as a chair hurdled through the air, smashing to pieces as it hit the door.

"Sesshomaru was that completely necessary?" the miko asked.

The inu whirled around to face her and grasped her waist pulling her to him. "You are _mine_!" he growled possessively while nuzzling her neck where she wore his mark.

"I know that very well. I don't want to be anyone else's anyway," the woman pointed out.

"Good," the Taiyoukai pushed the miko to sit on the desk positioning her so he could stand between her spread legs.

"By the way, what border issue? That doesn't sound business related."

"Koga is Taiyoukai of the East. His father passed on a few centuries ago. That's why he had to mate so suddenly. Ookami need to have a mate before they can take the title of Lord," the taiyoukai replied between his love bites he was placing on her neck, jaw line, and ear. "We have to re-evaluate our borders every so often to ensure that there are no feuds over who owns what."

"Oh," the miko replied breathlessly. "Sessho...maru." His name was more of a moan. "You have... to... stop," she fought out against the feeling of drowning.

"Why?" he asked loving the difficulty his mate had in speaking.

"We're in your office," she replied the statement a little easier to reply because reality was reaching her mind.

"So?"

"What if... someone walks in?" she mumbled trying to reluctantly push the inu away.

"There's no one here," he replied huskily, whispering in her ear while leaning into her to force her to lay back.

"Sesshomaru we can't... not here," she cried out.

"But I want you, and I know you want me, or else you wouldn't smell so good." His hands found the hem of her shirt and one swipe of a claw released the buttons' hold on the material.

"Sesshomaru! This was a good shirt!"

"I'll buy you another one," the inu replied smugly as he bent down a slowly licked the valley between her breast and upwards to the mark. A hand wrapped around her and grasped her buttocks to close the space between their pelvis' letting her skirt ride up to around her waist. He ground against the woman, letting his hardened length brush roughly against her heat.

"Ah," Kagome cried out. Her sudden need pushed away any worries or fears that she had previously had and her only wish was to have the inu above her.

One of her hands intertwined in the hair of her mate and she pulled him into a forceful kiss which he responded to with an eagerness that never seemed to die away between them. Her other hand carefully free her man of his shirt and belt. She was working on the button of his pants when the inu pulled away looking at the woman with a mischievous glare.

He lifted one hand to show her torn panties which he had relieved her of. "Do you really have to destroy all my clothing?"

"You're just so tempting," Sesshomaru mumbled tossing the material over his shoulder and finishing the miko's unfinished task. "I don't think I will ever get tired of you," he explained, his member now resting at her wet opening.

The woman beneath him twisted and arched into him hoping he would plunge deeply into her. But he continued to tease her pulling away with her eager movement and letting her only brush against him briefly. His teasing was a torture on himself as well so he finally had to give in and push forward entering his woman and releasing a moan instantly which was accompanied by a gasp from his mate.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out wrapping her legs around him and moving with the man above her. She watched as the blood red colour bled into his eyes rather quicker than usual and she knew it probably had a little to do with the fact that the ookami had touched her.

The inu used his strength to hold his torso lower to lay flat against his woman's bouncing chest his arms framing each side of her head. His eyes scanned hers to watch the sheer emotion playing across them before his mouth claimed hers fiercely. His pace increased steadily until the woman moaned with each of his thrust. Before he knew it the inu was force to release growling a pleasurable roar as his mate cried out digging her claw tipped fingers into the muscle of his back. The taiyoukai collapsed, letting his head fall to be pillowed by the breast which would feed his pup soon. Unconsciously a hand traced random paths over the swollen belly. The aura of the new life was just become visible to the world around.

"Only a few more months," the inu said softly crooning to the feeling of his mate playing with his hair. He had to admit he loved moments like these. He enjoyed being in his miko just as much as he loved the moments afterwards when the two would hold one another comfortably surrounded by the scent of their love making.

"Mother says they will be the longest months you have ever lived through," the miko replied after a few moments.

"Hn." The taiyoukai rose and looked down at his beauty goddess spread out beneath him. "We should return to the mansion before you seduce me again."

Ж Ж Ж

"Sesshomaru your home! Come quickly," he heard a voice shout from the den.

The miko had finally taken his advice and was remaining at home to take care of household matters with a few business issues he trusted no one else to deal with. He worried that the woman would overwork herself while she was home so he took advantage of his mother-in-law to come and live in the mansion for the time being. At least someone would be there should anything happen. He also took the liberty of bring a few trusted servant from the fortress to his mansion so that his mate would be well looked after.

The urgency of his mate's voice concerned him and he quickly entered the room where he heard her call from. "What's the matter?" he question at once.

Kagome sat on the couch with odd articles spread out around her. A hand was on her baby bump belly and she looked up to the inu will a genuine smile. "Come here," she said patting a clear spot next to her.

"What?" the inu asked taking the seat and leaning in to kiss the miko's cheek.

The woman caught one of his hands and placed the appendage where her hand had been previously. "Can you feel it?" Sesshomaru waited silently until suddenly his hand picked up on the movement of his pup. Kagome's smile became brighter. "Isn't it wonderful? I can't wait to hold her or him in my arms," she whispered while leaning into the inu's embrace. "Thank-you koi."

"For what?" the taiyoukai asked.

"My happiness," she answered calmly.

Ж Ж Ж

"Sesshomaru!" an angry and hurt voice interrupted his phone call.

Confused he looked up from his desk to see his mate with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping. It was a pose he was growing accustom to lately and each time it pained him.

"I'll call you back," he replied hanging up without another word to the client on the other end. "You're suppose to be resting Kagome. What are you doing here?" The inu rose and walked over to the dangerously looking woman. "Would you like me to drive you home? I can pull some strings and take the rest of the day off."

"Don't come near me!" she warned holding out a hand and giving him a look of pure hate. "Is it true?"

"I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about," the inu replied confused.

"I was talking to Ayame," Kagome paused and Sesshomaru was startled to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "She said...... she told me that... y-y-you... why?" Suddenly the tears stopped and fury was written in the miko's eye. "Are you purposely going to leave me in my time of need?!" she yelled her aura encircling in waves.

"Kagome I still don't understand what this is about. What did Ayame say exactly?" he wondered if letting the ookami's mate come for regular visits was something he should regret.

"You won't be in the room when our pup is born. You planned to stay outside while I go through the most gruesome pain. Don't you want to see your pup as he or she is born?" The scent of salt filled the room again as the woman sobbed into her hands and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "How...c-can you...l-l-leave me alone!"

"A male presence is not accepted in the room as his mate gives birth," Sesshomaru attempted to explain coming over to kneel beside the woman and pull her into his arms.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! This is a new era, can you give up those high and mighty rules no one obeys anymore?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I will see what I can do. For now you need to be taken home. You look tired."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the inu picked her up to carry her to the car.

Ж Ж Ж

Sesshomaru soon learnt that his human mother-in-law was correct. After a while not only were the months and weeks long but also the days and he soon realize why it was that his father came home utterly exhausted whenever he had snuck off to be Inuyasha's mother.

"Absolutely not!" the miko shouted. "Mother's right about this one, anything can go wrong. I should be in a hospital."

"But every pup of my family has been born in the main chambers of the Western Fortress ever since the palace was constructed," the inu pointed out with a growl. He refused to lose this battle.

"Inuyasha wasn't," the woman countered.

"That's because he was early," the taiyoukai rebutted.

"I can't just leave while in labour to travel a hundred miles to the palace when it's time to give birth when a hospital is so close."

"It's only 84 miles and I'm not asking you to travel while you are in labour. We can retire there when it is closer to the due date."

"Sesshomaru is it completely necessary to put me in more agony?" the woman groaned from the bed where she was laying. The pregnancy was a little more difficult because the baby's movements were more and more reckless draining the miko of her power if she wasn't careful.

"I don't wish for you to see this as something painful. I believe you will be more comfortable there. You use the Jacuzzi whenever you can even though you were told to slow down because of the strong chemicals. The palace offers you a natural hot spring you can use multiple times a day should you want to without anyone telling you no." Sesshomaru hesitated for a while. "I have indulged in your ways and agree to be with you when you birth even though it is against my instincts. I haven't asked much of you but now I am asking that we stick to this one tradition."

The woman stared at the inu and the lowered her gaze. "Sesshomaru I didn't mean to insult you. When you put things that way it makes it sound like I'm acting like some small spoil child getting everything she wants. I keep forgetting that there are things that are written in your blood that you can't deny even if the world around you is change." The miko held out her hand. "I'll talk to mother about this and explain that you only have the best intentions. But you realize that my time will be spent in those hot springs as much as possible."

Sesshomaru chuckled and took hold of her hand to help the woman to her feet. "As long as someone is with you to make sure you don't faint."

"That is acceptable," she replied standing on her tip toes to steal a kiss.

Ж Ж Ж

"I don't care I don't want to talk to him."

"Honey you've ignore him for three days straight. He's worried about you. I don't think he has slept at all."

The inu listened from the other side of the marble door. His mate had been safely moved into the palace. There were daily quarrels between the inu and the pregnant Lady of the West and at times like these the servants were always scarce.

"Good, I'm glad! I haven't been able to rest properly either so at least he has some idea what it feels like to be entirely worn out."

"But dear how long do you plan to keep this up?" the miko's mother asked. Sesshomaru had insisted that she come along. He didn't like to back away from a fight but he knew things like this were more of a female's job.

"Mother why are you taking his side? He's the one who put me in this agony. I'll never forgive him."

"It takes two to tango," the elderly woman answered calmly.

"But... but..."

"You're upset and uncomfortable. You're constantly in some sort of pain and you can't stop eating. Your body and mind both want rest but you can't seem to ever get what you seek. I know things seem bad at the moment but you're going to forget it all the moment that baby is born."

"Damn you mother!"

"Shall I call Sesshomaru in?" the woman asked after a few seconds.

"If he doesn't hate me," the miko mumbled.

The inu hesitated for a second and entered the room. He made a direct path to his mate avoided the shard of glass from the broken pieces of pottery that had been thrown at him in his latest attempt to speak with his woman. Without wavering the inu pulled the miko into his arms.

"How can you think such a thing? I can't hate the woman who has changed my world," he mumbled and lifted her off her feet to carry her out of the room and outside to the hot spring. "Before you say a thing: I'm not after sex," he voiced before the woman could accuse him again.

He undressed the miko eyeing him with suspicion and then himself before entering the hot spring with his mate in his lap. Ever so slowly he began to massage the problem areas that he knew of. His focus was mainly on the lower back and feet where he knew his mate was in the most pain.

After a while the woman rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You're so good to me," the woman whispered.

The taiyoukai wondered if he was supposed to remain quiet or answer. Instead he chose to change the subject to something safer. "Are you feeling better?"

At least he thought it was safer until the woman tilted her head up and gave him a look of distrust. "What is that suppose to mean?" Her eyes narrowed and Sesshomaru actually gulped.

"Nothing... I meant... you... I wanted to know if... the heat is helping to relieve the pain." The inner beast was laughing like a hyena at the sight of the prideful inu stuttering in front of a mere woman who used to be human.

"In that case I'm feeling better," she answered.

The inu released a mental sigh of relief. He hoped this one pup would be enough for his beast for a while. He wasn't absolutely sure he could deal with his woman like this for two pregnancies in a row.

Ж Ж Ж

"Ah Sesshomaru-koi?"

The inu grunted while pulling the woman's back tighter to his chest. He nuzzled the woman's neck from behind and let a hand roam over her belly.

"Sesshomaru I need you to wake up," the miko stated poking one of the arms around her.

"Hn," he replied to let her know he was alert.

"I think it's time."

"For what?" he mumbled unconsciously kissing the bare shoulder. Suddenly the words sunk in and the inu bolted up. "The pup?" he asked which was answered with a slow nod. The taiyoukai's face went pale at the realization that he would soon be a father. "Are you sure?" he asked knowing there were such things as false alarms.

"Go get the midwife and mother please," Kagome ordered with a smile at seeing the usually calm and collect male looking a little lost and confused.

"Right." The Western Lord rushed out of bed clawing the bedding when it entangled around him preventing him from achieving his goal. He reached the door before turning around and looking at his mate. "Don't forget your breathing. I will be right back."

The male left leaving the door wide open and leaped down the stairs bumping into one of the female youkai servants of the house. He grabbed the female by the shoulders frightening the youkai slightly. She had never seen her lord looking in such a state before.

"Call the midwife to the chambers and have whatever supplies may be needed gathered and brought too. No wait, I will get the midwife you get the supplies. Actually I need you to summon Kagome's mother too. Or should I do that."

With a small smile the woman interrupted. "Milord, please return to Milady. I will take care of the fetching and summoning."

"Right," the inu nodded turning to head back to his chambers. He entered the room and found the miko walking around. "Kagome what are you doing? You shouldn't be walking," the protective male rushed forward and picked the woman up with a horrid look of fright in his eyes.

"This is exactly why possessive males shouldn't be in the room," an old voice interrupted. "Well would you look at this. It's been a full circle. The pup I help deliver so long ago will now have a pup of his own. However, you should leave the birthing procedures to me. Milady seemed to have things under control until you stopped her."

"But..."

"You may know battle tactics well but you're new to this so leave it to me."

Grudgingly the inu put his mate down on her own two feet. The miko took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. One hour later that gentle squeeze was full of pain and anger.

"Why is it taking so long?" the inu asked peering down between his mates legs to see if there was any change.

"Patience," the midwife snapped.

"I agree with Sesshomaru... why is it taking so long," the miko voiced between gasps of pain.

"It won't be too much longer now dear. You're nearly done," her mother replied with the midwife nodding in agreement.

"Now push Milady," the midwife piped up. "Keep pushing."

"I am pushing damn it," Kagome screamed digging claws into the inu's hand and making the male flinch. The whole time his eyes had been the colour of the deepest red. His beast was naturally concerned for the woman's wellbeing and it didn't do any good to see her in such a state of pain.

A growl escaped his lips and the midwife shot him a look which made him growl louder. He ceased the moment he was able to notice that the crown of his pup was visible. The growl changed to a croon immediately.

"Congratulations, you're officially a father Sesshomaru," the miko whispered out of breath.

The inu leaned in to kiss the woman's forehead. He let a claw finger brush away a strand of damp hair out of her face. "I couldn't ask for anyone better to be the mother of my pups," he replied in a low voice.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008


	7. Epilogue: Giving Grandma Grief

Well this is it for this story. There won't be a continuation ... actually I didn't want to put the epilogue in but I worried about some of the tiny loose ends so for my readers curiosity I thought I would tie them altogether with this piece. I hope you all enjoyed this. I planned to go work on my other couple of stories now.

******************************************************************************

Disclaimer – I seriously don't think this is needed for each chapter...isn't it enough to have it at the beginning of the story? Oh well... I don't make any money from my fan fics because I don't own the characters.

******************************************************************************

Encounter Epilogue - Giving Grandma Grief

The full moon cast light over the hot spring which filtered into the pond. The reflected light glittered over the surface of the water not giving away any secrets that laid beneath the deeps and instead flickering with the ripples that were created with the gentle motion of the occupants within. The silence of the night was interrupted with a deep groan quickly followed with a female's cries riding on the waves but only reaching their ears. Heavy breathing began to slow as the couple rest in each other arms for a moment.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" a voice spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mate and picked her out of the pond gently and placed her comfortably in his arms near the heated spring his back against a conveniently placed rock. "I brought you here so you could rest for a few days. You should appreciate the gesture and take your mate."

"No, you brought me here so you could take your heat out on me," she corrected.

"I wasn't aware there was a difference between the two statements."

He had been caught. Apparently the miko knew he taken advantage of his heat and told his mother-in-law that the miko had been looking relatively tired lately. Under the excuse that he wished to treat his mate to vacation he asked the elderly woman if she would mind watching the pups. He left out the point that she was the only person he would entrust his pups to for such a length of time. Grandma agreed and willingly moved into the mansion for the week that the Lord and Lady of the West would be at the fortress.

"I won't be doing much _resting_ at all," she pointed out.

"Is that a complaint?" the inu questioned licking the shell of her ear.

"Of course not," she giggled and pushed the taiyoukai's head away. "But the twins will be okay right?" she restated her concern for her seven year old boys who where usually a handful. "It's just they don't really listen to anyone except... well you and me. I think that might be only because they **have** to listen to us."

"I'm sure Ichiro will help his grandmother out whenever need. He's very mature for his age," the inu state with pride and confidence of his eldest son. "He will be a great heir to my lands when it is time for me to retire. I could ask for a better woman to bear my pups and care for them so," the beast inside crooned at the small confession taking pride in the choice he had made long ago.

"Oh I hope he doesn't grow up too soon. I can't believe he's turning ten already."

Sesshomaru chuckled and let his fingers drift in circles around his mate's belly. He was contently mated to the love of his life and she had been everything that he had ever wanted and more. Her fear of becoming a mother was overcome the minute she held her first born son in her arms. The little inu pup was much like is mother when it came the mind. He was stubborn yet strong willed and fair. He held the power of both youkai and miko making him an opponent that no one would ever want to mess with. Sesshomaru guess that not even he would be able to take on his son when the pup was fully train. This idea didn't bother him at all. In fact he was even more proud that his mate had bore him such a son.

"Enough chit chat," the inu growled after a while when the woman opened her mouth to say something else. He flipped the woman onto her back gently and straddled her waist with one hand supporting his weight while pinning her arms above her head. "Kisho and Kiyoshi are my pups and they know how to hold themselves whenever they are in the company of others. There are other issues that should be worrying your mind at the moment."

"And these thoughts would be?" the miko teased with a hidden smirk.

"How you're going to manage to make it through the night." The inu lowered his head to claim his female's mouth in a heated kiss. "It's been so long since we have had a full week to ourselves like this and I plan to take advantage of every moment of it," the taiyoukai rumbled.

A gasp escaped the woman and her thoughts began to cloud pushing her worries to the back of her mind. "Sesshomaru," the woman whispered urgently. "Wait," the woman struggled to get control of the situation.

"What's wrong?" the look in his eyes didn't show anything but concern and fear.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," she replied quietly lifting herself to support her weight on her elbows.

The inu arched a brow. "Something you can't ask later?"

"Well... um—no not really," she hesitated and bit her lower lip teasing it in a nervous way. "Would it be too soon to try again?" the miko asked.

The inu understood the question right away. The woman beneath him had yet to have her little girl that she wanted. A little over two years ago the female had tripped down the stairs resulting in a miscarriage of what would have been their fourth child. The miko cried for days fearing that she had murdered her daughter and since then had told the inu she didn't want to have more pups. Those few weeks were leaving hell for the taiyoukai who was unsure of how to comfort his mate. By chance he was able to convince the woman that this wasn't a sign and only a misfortune of life. She had since come to understand that in her long life to come it was bound to happen more than once.

Red glimmered in his eyes as he pulled his miko into a kiss. "If that's your wish," the inu stated. "You know I can't deny you anything." He pushed the woman to the ground once again pinning her. His hand roamed over her freely.

"We're naming her Ai," the woman mumbled between breaths.

"How do you know it will be a girl?"

"Rin came to me in a dream," she moaned arching back as the inu worked his magic on her body.

"Hn," the inu eased him length into the woman letting her warmth engulf him. Even after three children she was tighter than ever.

"Sesshomaru... ah... I .... love you," she panted out.

"And I you treasured one," the inu groaned.

******************************************************************************

Yeah it's short but it serves its purpose. I thought I would give some insight in the names in case people were wondering about them.

Ichiro is a name that I loved since I've heard it and it conveniently means 'first son' so it was perfect for my purpose here and I decided to use it.

As for the twins I thought I should find two names that mean relatively the same thing seeing as they were twins. However I then thought that I wanted names that represented the personality of the twins. I chose Kisho meaning "one who knows his own mind" to represent knowing the mind of his twin. I then decided that I would name the other twin Kiyoshi meaning "the quiet one" to represent the one silently causes trouble.

As for Ai I don't know if I have a reason for it. I just like the name because it's so simple and short but if you're wondering I looked up the meaning of the name which is "love" so I guess it kind of fits. At one time I thought of naming the girl Rin but a picture of Rin kept popping into my head and I couldn't ruin her image so I decided against it.

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
2008

Sugar0o- I got your PM as well and I have to thank you sooo much for your compliments. I hope you enjoyed this read as much as I did writing it.

SataHaji1648 - Here's the final update - hope you liked it. Thanks.

Milana-Despana - thank you I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story and any other stories I write.


End file.
